La Mort et le Papillon
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: *complete* ! Il était une fois la Mort dans un corps de Jeune Homme, à la poursuite du Rêveur dans un corps de Papillon...
1. Prologue

Et une nouvelle fic, une ! je m'en sors pas…^^;;; J'espère que ça vous plaira. 

Au passage, je voulais remercier tout ceux qu'on mis une review à "Couche-Tard et Lève-Tôt", je suis heureuse que ça vous ai plu autant ! ^^ Mais, euh, vous savez que c'est sensé être un one-shot ? ^^;;;;;; J'en ferais probablement une séquelle malgré tout… Mais bon, pour l'instant, bonne lecture ! ^_____^

****

La Mort et le Papillon

Avertissements : grômaldecrâne ! 'tention, malgré les apparences, c'est pas un AU…

PROLOGUE

Il était une fois…

Il était une fois un Jeune Homme, un Jeune Homme avec des majuscules, parce qu'il est important. 

Il était une fois, donc, un Jeune Homme qui marchait, aux alentours de 1640 après Jésus-Christ, sur une route poussiéreuse, en direction d'un village. C'était un Jeune Homme comme on en rencontrait peu : il avait la peau plutôt claire, de longs, très longs cheveux châtains, qui étaient pour le moment nattés, et des yeux bleu tirant curieusement sur le violet. Il était tout habillé de noir, sa tunique, son pantalon, ses bottes, sa cape, et même le ruban qui retenait ses mèches on aurait pu croire qu'il était en deuil, mais il avait l'air de bonne humeur, et semblait apprécier le Soleil printanier, souriant tout seul. 

Il ne portait pas d'armes, pas même une petite dague. 

Pourtant il ne s'était jamais fait attaquer. 

Ses vêtements étaient de bonne qualité, et son port plutôt fier, mais il n'avait pas l'air de faire partie de la Noblesse, peut-être parce qu'il ne méprisait personne et traitait tout le monde à égalité, roi ou mendiant, intellectuel ou ignorant.

Lorsque le Jeune Homme entra dans l'auberge, personne ne fit vraiment attention à lui, malgré son apparence. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer. De toutes façons, les gens avaient tendance à l'oublier après qu'il soit passé. 

Malgré tout, le tenancier de l'auberge, un homme sale portant une moustache fournie, vint le servir sans que le Jeune Homme eut à se rappeler à lui. 

_ Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, remarqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Votre curé a fait un sermon la veille ? 

Le tenancier sourit, dévoilant une denture jaunâtre et secoua la tête. 

_ Non, dit-il. Le manoir du Seigneur a brûlé la nuit dernière, il est mort, avec tous ses serviteurs. 

_ Ah, fit le Jeune Homme, comprenant pourquoi ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'ici. 

_ Il reste qu'un survivant, continua le tenancier, heureux de pouvoir discuter. Le fils du Maître. Mais vous savez, il n'est pas comme vous et moi…

_ Vraiment ? sourit le Jeune Homme qui savait à quel point le tenancier ne pouvait pas être comme lui. 

L'homme hocha la tête gravement, puis dit sur le ton de la confidence : 

_ Il est à moitié sauvage. Sa mère, le Seigneur l'avait ramenée de l'autre bord du monde, vous voyez. Ils ont les yeux étirés, là-bas, et la peau pas comme nous. 

_ Il l'a ramenée de là-bas ? répéta le Jeune Homme, honnêtement impressionné. 

Rares étaient ceux qui dépassaient les Indes, et encore plus rares ceux qui s'encombraient à ramener des " sauvages ". Mais que celui-ci aille jusqu'à en épouser une…

_ Ouais, c'est not' curé qui les a mariés. Faut croire qu'elle avait une âme. Mais elle a pas tenu longtemps, elle est morte peu de temps après avoir accouché du jeune Maître. 

Le tenancier hocha la tête de nouveau d'un air pensif. 

_ Maintenant que le Seigneur est mort aussi, le jeune Maître est perdu, vous savez ? La famille l'acceptera plus et l'écartera de la succession. C'est bien dommage, si on ferme les yeux sur son physique un peu bizarre, c'est un brave petit. 

Le Jeune Homme sourit poliment. L'histoire était intéressante, mais ne le concernait pas vraiment. La nuit allait bientôt tomber. 

Quelques minutes après sa sortie de l'auberge, le tenancier avait oublié qu'un étranger était passé. 

Dans une maison au bord du village, allongé sur le mauvais lit d'une chambre au second étage, un garçon regardait pas la fenêtre les restes de ce qui avait été sa demeure pendant quinze ans. Il ne pleurait pas, mais les traces sur ses joues témoignaient que ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Son visage aux traits curieusement fins était brûlé par endroits, rendant sa peau mate un peu plus claire. 

Il savait ce qu'on disait de lui au village, partout. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien : son père avait été la seule personne qui tenait à lui. 

Il savait que son oncle et ses " chers " cousins seraient là demain matin à la première heure, et qu'ils se débarrasseraient de lui facilement. Il n'en aurait eu rien à faire, si ça n'avait pas été trahir son père, son père qui croyait en lui. 

Pour les autres, il n'était qu'un demi-sauvage. Seuls les serviteurs les plus proches le considérait normalement, mais eux aussi étaient morts. 

Et vu qu'il était le seul survivant, bientôt les rumeurs naîtraient, et il en faudrait peu pour qu'il soit accusé de sorcellerie, d'être un démon, peut-être. 

Le garçon ferma ses yeux, deux beaux iris bleu brillant, pour ne plus penser à l'incendie, à l'odeur de chair brûlée qu'avait dégagé le corps de son père en s'enflammant juste avant qu'il ne le jette par la fenêtre pour le sauver, aux hurlements de douleur des serviteurs, à la chaleur épouvantable, et au matin qui arriverait bien trop tôt. 

Il s'endormit. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, un papillon bleu brillant s'extirpa avec difficulté de sa poitrine paisible, s'ébroua et étendit ses ailes froissées et engourdies. Il marcha un peu en regardant autour de lui d'un air intéressé, puis se redressa. Au loin, il entendait une mélodie. Curieux, le papillon fit jouer ses ailes et s'envola maladroitement, traversant les carreaux de la fenêtre pour disparaître dans la nuit en direction de l'attirante mélodie. 

Le Jeune Homme était monté sur une colline au dessus du village. Il défit ses cheveux, les laissant tomber sur ses épaules et ouvrit la main. Sur sa paume était apparue une petite flûte traversière en argent.

La nuit tomba vite, et dès que les premiers rayons du Soleil eurent disparu, il sourit et porta la flûte à ses lèvres comme il l'aurait fait de la bouche d'une amante soufflant avec douceur et presque de la tendresse. 

Les notes qui s'élevèrent n'avaient rien de naturel. La mélodie était trop belle, trop céleste. Une musique de cristal, fragile, câline, le langage de étoiles, peut-être. 

Et les papillons s'envolèrent. 

Ils arrivaient de partout, du village, certains, mais pas seulement, de plus loin, de l'autre côté des frontières, de l'autre côté des océans, guidés par la douce musique qui les appelaient. Des papillons blancs pour les morts, plus ou moins lumineux selon la pureté de l'âme qu'ils représentaient, les plus nombreux, ceux à qui la musique était destinée et des papillons jaune pâle, très clairs, pour les âmes malades à qui la douleur faisait désirer la Mort et les comateux dont l'heure n'était pas encore arrivée, mais le Jeune Homme les regardait danser autour de lui sans jamais les laisser traverser le cercle qui l'entourait, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres. 

Parfois un papillon aux couleurs vives, symbole des rêveurs, se joignait aux autre, traversant librement le cercle de la Mort, les seuls à pouvoir y entrer et en sortir. 

Le battement de ces millions d'âmes aux ailes poudrées faisaient s'envoler les cheveux du Jeune Homme qui jouait sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que son regard capte un éclair bleu au milieu des ailes aux teintes pâles. 

_ Eh, rêveur ! appela-t-il. 

Le papillon bleu vola jusqu'à lui et se posa sur son index levé. Le Jeune Homme lui sourit et recommença à jouer une musique pour le faire danser, et ses ailes bleu différent valsaient sur la mélodie, comme deux yeux qui se ferment, les paupières du rêveur qui papillonne, et le nymphéa céleste volait autour de son visage, étourdi, ivre de liberté. 

La Lune était haute dans le ciel, et le Jeune Homme reprit la route sans cesser de jouer, suivi par les millions de papillons-âmes, le rêveur bleu posé sur sa flûte et il lui souriait des yeux, heureux de ce compagnon d'une nuit : les rêveurs étaient d'habitude si éphémères ! 

Et puis la mélodie changea doucement, il était temps de renvoyer les malades, et ils rentrèrent un à un dans leur corps de vivant. 

La musique s'amplifia et les papillons blancs porteurs de l'âme des morts se serrèrent ensemble, pour baigner dans la lueur émise par la flûte d'argent. Un à un ils éclatèrent en petites bulles de lumière, certains destinés à rejoindre les Cieux, et d'autres à renaître dans un corps terrestre, arbre, fleur, homme, animal. 

Le Jeune Homme les regarda partir vers d'autres horizons où ils répareraient leurs fautes ou seraient récompensés de leur vie, puis se tourna vers le papillon bleu. 

_ Allons, rêveur, il faut que tu rentres maintenant ! dit-il, rieur, en portant de nouveau la flûte à sa bouche. 

Rentrer ? Non !

Le papillon s'envola de la flûte. Rentrer ? Il n'y avait nul part ou rentrer, il n'y avait personne pour qui rentrer. Il n'y avait rien de l'autre côté. Plus rien. 

Il voulait continuer à voler, continuer à traverser l'air comme s'il n'était rien, à traverser le temps comme s'il le maîtrisait, à vivre comme s'il ne devait jamais mourir, dans le corps d'un être si éphémère. 

La mélodie amplifia mais le papillon fit la sourde oreille à cette musique si belle, si enivrante, à cette mélodie qui voulait qu'il rentre là où il n'y avait plus rien. 

Le Jeune Homme fronça les sourcils et joua plus fort mais le papillon ne faisait que s'élever de plus en plus haut sans obéir. 

_Rêveur ? Rêveur ! 

Le Jeune Homme se mit à courir dans l'autre sens, vers les lueurs lointaines du village, ne pouvant croire ce qui était en train d'arriver. Ce n'était pas possible…

Dans une maison au bord du village, allongé sur le mauvais lit d'une chambre au second étage, un garçon, le sourire aux lèvres sur des larmes séchées, s'arrêta seul de respirer pour continuer à rêver, éternellement. 

Et lorsqu'au petit matin, le Jeune Homme arriva, ce fut pour entendre les murmures des habitants : " Le jeune Maître est mort, il s'est éteint dans la nuit ! "

Ils avaient tord. 

Son corps humain était mort, mais son âme était toujours celle d'un rêveur. 

Il ne s'était pas éteint. Il venait juste de s'allumer. 

Un rêveur qui avait défié la Mort, on n'avait encore jamais vu ça. Le Jeune Homme était partagé entre la colère, la stupéfaction et l'amusement. 

Il fit demi-tour et repartit. 

" Rêveur, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça. "

Il était une fois… Vous m'écoutez ? C'est important ! 

Il était une fois…

Il était une fois la Mort dans un corps de Jeune Homme à la poursuite du Rêveur dans un corps de Papillon.

TBC…


	2. Chapitre 1

Je veuuux du kawaiiiii !! é___è * Shakes en mode overdose d'angst, c possible, oui * Y'en a marre ! C'est bientôt Noël, au nom de la Sainte Triplice Dragonnale !!! Même les Bishies ont le droit à un cadeau !!! Kawai Power ! 

(Faites pas attention, je suis fatiguée, tout redeviendra normal bientôt !)

Lizzie : #^___^# Merci ! J'espère que ça continuera à te calmer…

Meanne : Au moins je parle pas dans le vide ! ça me rappelle un certain dimanche soir d'un certain Cartoonist, assis en haut d'un certain escalier en train de raconter une certaine histoire…:p

Shinia : Tu sais que je viens de réaliser que dans R tu m'as laissé la partie Kawai ? Meeeerchiiiii ! ^____^ Y'en a tellement peu dans cette fic…Pas qu'on se plaint, hein…:p

Maitsuya : Un papillon ! ^_______^ 

Chibi-shini : ouais ! A bas l'angst ! (du moins pour le moment…)

Lyxeria : #^___^# j'espère que je te décevrai pas alors…d'une manière générale, je vais essayer de tenir le rythme d'une update toutes les deux semaines. Et peut-être plus tôt pendant les vacances comme cadeau de Noël !

Lilith : La valàààà ! ^O^

Ginger : * tends un mouchoir * woé, faut pas pleurer comme ça… é_è 

****

Avertissements : le rythme de cette fic alterne entre le timeline du Jeune Homme et du Rêveur, et le timeline des G-Boys. Le prologue étant le début du timeline du Jeune Homme et du Rêveur, ce chapitre ci concerne nos Bishies chéris… Mais le prochain sera concentré sur la poursuite du Rêveur. 

A part ça rien de neuf, yaoi, pairing habituels. Ah si, une chose : ce chapitre est angst-free !!! Pas d'angst ! èoé !!!

****

Premier Chapitre

C'était un endroit isolé, pas vraiment intéressant. Une clairière comme une autre dans une forêt comme une autre, et au milieu de la clairière, une maison forestière comme une autre. A part qu'elle n'était pas indiquée sur la carte, et que sa cave était anormalement équipée pour recevoir des armures mobiles. 

La première ville était à vingt kilomètres. 

Trowa Barton haussa un sourcil avant de traverser la clairière. Personnellement le lieu ne le dérangeait pas, mais l'isolation allait être dure s'ils devaient être tous les cinq enfermés ici pendant deux semaines. Duo ne rendrait certainement pas les choses faciles. 

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ils devaient se réunir ici : le message de Quatre avait été assez évasif. Il n'était même pas sûr que les autres viendraient, surtout Heero et WuFei, mais l'idée de voir Quatre avait suffi à le convaincre. 

Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas croisé la route du petit blond. 

Lorsqu'il entra, WuFei était déjà là, malgré tout. Il avait investi la cuisine et la machine à café, et apparemment s'était déjà installé dans une chambre, un peu à l'écart des autres. 

On ne le changerait pas. 

Ils se saluèrent en silence. Trowa alla à son tour poser son sac dans une chambre, et lorsqu'il revint, Heero était là. 

Il avait un énorme hématome violacé sur le haut de la joue, et un bandage autour de la main droite. Trowa le fixa un instant mais Heero n'avait pas l'air disposé à donner des explications.

_ Il reste la chambre du milieu, dit le Français. 

Heero acquiesça et rentra dans la pièce indiqué sans rien dire. 

_ Pourquoi est-ce que Winner nous a réunis ? demanda WuFei en tendant une tasse de café à Trowa. 

_ Merci. Je ne sais pas. 

_ Je pensais que tu aurais plus de détails que nous. Yuy n'en sait pas plus non plus. 

Trowa haussa les épaules, ils le sauraient bien assez tôt, et Quatre n'était pas du genre à les faire se déplacer pour rien. 

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement.

_ C'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssst nouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!! hurla une voix en entrant dans le refuge bruyamment. 

_ Maxwell, soupira WuFei en replongeant le nez dans son café. 

_ Raté ! Il fallait dire Maxwell et Winner ! rétorqua Duo en s'effondrant sur une chaise, l'air épuisé mais heureux. B'jour tout le monde !

Trowa fit un signe de tête, mais garda le regard fixé sur la porte. 

Quatre entra quelques secondes plus tard, souriant et un peu fatigué. 

_ Bonjour, WuFei. Bonjour Trowa. 

Les deux autres garçons le saluèrent silencieusement, et Duo sourit en remarquant que les yeux de Trowa et Quatre s'étaient accrochés un instant. 

_ Heero n'est pas arrivé ? demanda le petit blond en acceptant une tasse de thé que WuFei lui tendait. 

_ Chambre du milieu, répondit Trowa. 

Le regard de Duo s'illumina, et il se dirigea précipitamment vers la pièce indiquée. Heero était comme toujours assis en tailleur sur l'un des deux lits, tapant sur son ordinateur, mais tapant d'une seule main. 

_ Eh ben, t'es dans un bel état, remarqua Duo. Howard se plaint que t'as encore foutu Wing en l'air. Comment t'as réussi ce coup de maître ? 

Heero haussa les épaules, et Duo alla poser son sac sur le lit d'à côté avant de se rapprocher du Japonais. 

Heero leva les yeux vers lui mais ne fit aucun geste. Duo s'assit à côté, frôlant d'un doigt l'hématome qui ornait le visage de l'autre pilote, puis traçant les cernes presque invisibles sous ses yeux. 

Duo passa ses bras autour du cou d'Heero et colla son front contre le sien. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils gardèrent le silence, l'unique bruit étant celui de leur respiration, chacun sentant le souffle de l'autre contre sa joue. 

_ Oh Duo, comme tu m'as manqué, marmonna le pilote de Deathscythe, j'ai passé mon temps à t'envoyer des messages pour te dire que je vais bien, Duo, non je ne toucherais plus au petit bouton rouge, Duo, oui j'essaierai de faire attention à moi, Duo…

Un rayon de soleil sembla passer dans les yeux d'Heero, et son visage de pierre se détendit. Doucement, un coin de sa bouche se souleva, avec maladresse plus qu'hésitation. 

_ Baka. 

Duo répondit au sourire malhabile d'Heero par un des siens, radieux et rieur, puis embrassa le coin relevé des lèvres de l'autre garçon avant de caresser d'une once de tendresse le reste de la bouche avec les siennes. 

La tension quitta tout le corps d'Heero d'un seul coup, et Duo comprit que l'une des missions avait dû se passer très mal. Il embrassa le pilote brun avec douceur, espérant vaguement qu'Heero parle, se confie, mais c'était rêver tout haut. 

C'était déjà bien qu'il se laisse réconforter. 

Heero répondit au baiser sans résistance et ils allaient approfondir l'exploration quand la voix de WuFei les fit tous les deux sursauter et s'écarter l'un de l'autre d'un air presque coupable.   
_ Yuy ! Maxwell ! 

_ On arrive ! cria Duo. 

Il se tourna vers Heero qui éteignait son ordinateur. "Quat a une mission pour nous, dit-il. Il a pas voulu m'en parler, mais ça devrait pas être trop dur."

Heero, de nouveau impassible, acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les deux pilotes sortirent de leurs chambre pour rejoindre les autres. 

_ Bonjour, Heero ! lança Quatre avec un sourire. 

Puis, voyant sa main bandé et son hématome, il fronça les sourcils. 

_ Tu t'es soigné ? demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux. 

_ J'ai vu Sally. 

Quatre sourit de nouveau. Ces derniers temps, Heero était beaucoup plus raisonnable. Il se rappelait encore des batailles qu'il avait avec le Japonais pour qu'il prenne le temps de se soigner, mais depuis peu, il n'avait plus besoin d'insister. 

Il soupçonnait Duo d'y être pour quelque chose. 

Il y avait vraiment une connexion spéciale entre les deux pilotes. 

_ Bon alors, fit Duo en s'asseyant près de l'Arabe à la table. Raconte pourquoi tu nous as fait venir, ça fait un bout de temps que tu nous avais pas appelés…

Quatre acquiesça, tous les regards fixés sur lui. 

_ Vous savez tous qui est Foxer, dit-il. 

_ L'un des chefs de la Résistance sur Terre, acquiesça WuFei en haussant un sourcil. 

_ Oui. Il nous a aidés autrefois, continua Quatre. C'est grâce à lui que nous avons eu autant d'informations ces derniers temps. Et…

_ Il a été capturé, fit Heero d'une voix neutre. 

_ Tu le savais ? 

Il hocha la tête. "Je l'ai appris par Sally."

_ Alors je suppose que tu sais ce que je vais demander. 

Heero ne répondit pas et Quatre reprit. 

_ Les résistants ont demandé notre aide. 

_ En quoi est-ce notre problème ? demanda WuFei. On a déjà assez à faire. 

_ Ils nous ont soutenus, protesta Quatre. On peut leur rendre un peu de ce qu'ils nous ont offert. Pour une fois. 

Trowa et Duo regardaient les feuilles d'informations que Quatre avait emmenées avec lui. 

_ Transféré dans un hôpital d'OZ ? fit le pilote américain. 

_ Il est très malade, expliqua le petit blond. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile d'y pénétrer, d'autant plus qu'ils ne s'attendront certainement pas à ce que nous nous occupions de cette affaire. 

Duo prit un air hésitant et Quatre jeta un regard à Trowa qui n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

_ Ninmu ryukai. 

Les quatre pilotes se tournèrent vers Heero d'un air stupéfait. 

_ Yuy ? 

_ Tu es d'accord, Heero ? demanda Quatre sans y croire. 

Le Japonais se leva en haussant les épaules. 

_ Si tu estimes que nous devons le faire, il n'y a pas à discuter. 

Et sans un mot de plus, il entra dans la cuisine. Le bruit de la bouilloire indiqua qu'il faisait réchauffer l'eau. 

Dans la salle à manger, les autres garçons gardaient le silence, chacun réfléchissant aux paroles du Japonais. 

Quatre n'osait pas croiser le regard des autres. 

Tous tenaient le pilote de Wing Zero en grande estime, et son opinion était importante. 

Et Heero venait juste d'annoncer qu'il considérait le jeune Arabe comme leur leader et qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

_ Très bien, déclara WuFei en se levant à son tour. 

Trowa acquiesça en silence, et Duo s'étira. 

_ Bon, bah c'est réglé ! 

_ Pour quand devons-nous être prêts ? demanda Trowa. 

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Quatre. Je vais prévenir Sally que nous les aiderons, et on nous enverra des instructions. 

Le Français hocha la tête et Duo se tourna vers lui. 

_ Ça fait des siècles que j'ai rien mangé de correct, fit-il. Tro, tu cuisines ? 

_ Il n'y a rien dans les placards. 

_ Je vais aller faire les courses dit Quatre. Tu viens avec moi ? 

Trowa acquiesça, et WuFei se leva à son tour. 

_ Je viens avec vous. J'ai besoin de pièces de rechanges pour ma moto. 

Duo sourit un peu. 

_ Ça marche, Heero et moi on vous garde la maison ! Soyez sage, les petits, ne parlez pas aux inconnus, et faites attention en traversant les rues !

WuFei marmonna quelque chose avant de sortir après avoir pris le temps de se couvrir. Il faisait froid, dehors, l'hiver commençait à se faire sentir. 

Lorsque Trowa et Quatre furent sortis à leur tour, Duo rejoignit Heero dans la cuisine et s'assit sur la table. 

_ Alors ? 

Le Japonais le regarda d'un air inexpressif. 

_ Pourquoi cette soudaine confiance en Quat ? Je me rappelle pas t'avoir jamais entendu soutenir une cohésion de groupe. 

Heero haussa les épaules et posa sa tasse. 

_ Quatre a prouvé sa valeur. 

Duo secoua la tête d'un air amusé et posa une main sur la joue d'Heero qui détourna un peu le regard, puis l'Américain frôla de nouveau l'hématome en fronçant les sourcils. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il. 

Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer d'être subtil avec Heero. Le pilote japonais avait tendance à moins parler si on cherchait à lui soutirer les informations de manière détournée. 

Heero haussa les épaules et s'écarta un peu, reprenant sa tasse pour finir le thé qui avait refroidi. Un voile lointain lui couvrait le regard. 

Duo avait découvert peu de temps auparavant que Heero n'était pas fait d'indifférence, mais qu'il était professionnel dans l'art de ne pas être spirituellement là quand on lui parlait ou quand les choses ne se passaient pas comme il le voulait. 

Il mettait son corps en pilote automatique, et faisait s'envoler ses sentiments, ses pensées. 

Le Perfect Soldier était un rêveur éveillé. 

Facile. 

Duo l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa pour le ramener. 

Il détestait qu'Heero s'en aille comme ça. Sans prévenir, sans se soucier de lui, quand son regard disparaissait derrière ce voile de fausse indifférence pour voler dans des endroits où il n'était pas. Où il n'avait pas accès. 

Où peut-être Heero resterait, se cacherait, et Duo se retrouverait avec une enveloppe vide au regard froid qui ne fonctionnerait plus que par réflexe. 

__

Ne pars plus ne fuis plus laisse-moi te rattraper te garder t'apprivoiser 

Heero mit du temps à répondre au baiser de Duo, mais ensuite il n'était plus qu'à lui, et il ne restait que les lèvres d'Heero sur les siennes, son corps contre le sien, et cette tendresse surnaturelle entre eux. 

Quelle étrange relation. 

Dans un monde de guerre et de mort dont ils étaient les principaux combattants, où la violence était leur quotidien au point que parfois ils avaient du mal à s'émouvoir de rien, deux soldats parmi les plus implacables cultivaient une fleur de tendresse, fragile et forte à la fois, nourrie de baisers volés et de caresses innocentes, un secret d'enfant protégé du regard des autres. 

Quatre mains enlacées et deux yeux fermés. 

***

Noël. 

Quatre regarda autour de lui d'un air curieux, les lumières dans les rues, les sourires des gens emmitouflés dans leur manteau, les vitrines colorées. 

Il avait presque oublié que décembre commençait et que pour beaucoup de gens, c'était bientôt Noël. 

Une période de fête. 

Est-ce que certains attendraient leur père, leur frère, leur fiancé, leur mère, leur sœur, leur aimée, qui se battait quelque part dans les Colonies ? 

Est-ce que certains le fêteraient seul, ou ne le fêteraient pas du tout ? 

Derrière la buée blanche de sa respiration, le regard de Quatre se fit sombre, triste. 

Est-ce que la guerre serait finie avant Noël ? 

Est-ce que les morts seraient finies avant les fêtes ? 

Laissant Trowa le dépasser, Quatre s'arrêta devant une vitrine et regarda le sapin lumineux d'or et de rouge. 

Il frissonna, puis fit soudain demi-tour et traversa la rue rapidement sous le regard surpris de Trowa qui le suivit. 

Quatre passa l'entrée d'un vendeur de sapin. Il regarda autour de lui les arbres plus ou moins grands, plus ou moins verts ou touffus et s'approcha d'un sapin d'une taille moyenne. 

_ Quatre ? 

Il se tourna vers Trowa qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur, et une pointe de désespoir et de panique irraisonnée au fond de la voix, lui demanda : 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là ? 

Trowa ne dit rien un moment, fixant le petit blond, puis son regard s'adoucit d'un coup, et il leva les yeux vers l'arbre. 

_ Celui d'à côté plutôt. Il a des racines, il tiendra plus longtemps. 

_ Mais il a moins de branches, protesta Quatre, le regard soudain brillant. 

_ Voyons les autres. 

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils ressortaient avec un sapin à racines touffu, de deux têtes de plus que Trowa, et un sac plein de terreau. 

Ils l'installèrent dans le 4x4 avant que l'Arabe n'entraîne Trowa dans une boutique pleine de guirlandes et de boules de couleurs. 

Quatre regardait les différentes teintes en se demandant s'ils faisaient un sapin multicolore ou bicolore et rangé pendant que Trowa choisissait les guirlandes électriques, lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. 

Il se retourna vers WuFei qui le regardait avec un sourcil levé. 

_ Je croyais que tu étais musulman, fit le Chinois. 

_ Ce n'est pas une question de religion, répondit Quatre. C'est une question de fête. 

Le Chinois garda le silence un instant, puis piocha dans un panier une boule dorée, une verte, une bleue, une violette, hésita devant une blanche avant de prendre une argent. 

Quatre ne dit rien, mais sa gorge se serra lorsque WuFei les posa dans le panier. 

Or, vert, bleu, violet, argent. 

Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Duo, WuFei. 

_ Il en faut d'autres, déclara le Chinois en fronçant les sourcils. Vu la taille du sapin que vous avez choisi…Je vais voir les guirlandes. Prends-en d'autres. 

Quatre sourit. Le sapin serait multicolore. 

Ils eurent du mal à tout mettre dans la voiture, le sapin, la nourriture, les décorations. Après délibération, WuFei décida qu'il conduirait, et Quatre s'assit devant sur les genoux de Trowa en riant, sous les regards amusés des passants. 

Il fallut s'arrêter à mi-chemin pour tout remettre en place lorsque le sapin bascula et assomma à moitié Trowa, et WuFei n'avait jamais conduit aussi lentement de sa vie pour cause de manque de visibilité. 

Le pire fut sur le chemin forestier qui menait au refuge, la piste était mal entretenue et les branches du sapin rebondissaient, manquant gifler Quatre une fois sur deux si Trowa ne veillait pas à les retenir. 

Le petit blond fut pris d'une crise de fou rire lorsque WuFei sursauta en sentant quelque chose lui glisser dans le cou en le chatouillant, l'une des branches s'étant courbée, et qu'il se cogna la tête sur le pare-brise. 

Inutile de préciser que le sapin reçut un regard des plus meurtriers tandis que Trowa essayait de garder son sérieux. 

Le visage radieux de Duo et l'air curieux vaguement intrigué d'Heero firent oublier toutes les difficultés, même s'il fallut passer le sapin par l'une des fenêtres du salon parce que la porte n'était ni assez large, ni assez haute. 

Le choix de l'emplacement fut une véritable bataille entre WuFei et Duo avant que, excédé, Heero tire le sapin près d'une des fenêtres et jette un regard d'avertissement : personne n'avait intérêt à contester l'endroit. 

Trowa installa les guirlandes lumineuses d'abord pendant que les autres déballaient les guirlandes et les boules colorées, Heero et WuFei essayant de ne pas prendre l'air trop intéressé alors que Duo poussait des exclamations de ravissement toutes les cinq secondes, et manqua étouffer Quatre en le serrant contre lui pour le remercier. 

WuFei manqua faire une crise d'apoplexie lorsque Duo suggéra de mettre des guirlandes sur les Gundams et Heero s'emmêla dans une de celles qui traînaient en voulant la placer plus haut de sa main valide, provoquant le fou rire de Duo et Quatre, tandis que Trowa cachait son large sourire derrière une main et que WuFei manquait s'étouffer en cherchant à rester sérieux. 

Quatre aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir un appareil photo. 

Trowa avait préparé du chocolat chaud et s'était assis en tailleur sur le tapis à côté de la table basse, où Quatre le rejoignit. WuFei, sur un fauteuil, regardait son chocolat comme s'il allait par miracle se changer en café. Heero buvait sans rien dire assis sur le canapé, et juste à côté, Duo, par terre aussi, s'appuyait contre le divan, et s'il était un peu trop près du pilote aux yeux bleus, presque à le toucher, personne n'en fit la remarque. 

Ce soir-là, ils ne parlèrent pas des missions, pas de la guerre.

Il n'y avait plus de pilotes, plus de guerriers. 

Juste cinq adolescents un soir d'hiver. 

Demain il serait bien temps de se préparer pour la mission à venir.

TBC…


	3. Chapitre 2

Argh, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, je devais mettre ce chap en ligne la semaine dernière, et on a eu un virus, j'ai pas pu….-_-" encore désolééééééée !!! 

J'ai pas le temps de remercier tout le monde individuellement, mais le cœur y est ! Merci pour vos reviews…Ce chapitre commence à parler de la relation du Jeune Homme avec le Papillon, le prochain dévoilera un peu l'identité de Duo… 

Bonne lecture ! 

****

Second Chapitre 

Encore une fois, le Jeune Homme se retrouvait sur la route. 

Vous souvenez-vous de lui ? 

Il n'avait pas changé…peut-être ses vêtements : il était toujours vêtu de noir, mais ce n'était plus les mêmes. Ce n'était plus le même endroit non plus.

Les années avaient passé, beaucoup, un siècle peut-être. Le Jeune Homme ne savait pas exactement, le Temps n'a pas d'importance pour lui.

Mais peut-être en a-t-il pris, soudain…

Oh oui. 

Cela faisait cent vingt-sept ans, un mois, deux semaines et cinq jours que le Rêveur s'était envolé. 

Le Jeune Homme était assis sur une pierre, devant l'eau qui coule et s'enfuit. Son regard était un peu sombre, un peu triste. Les genoux pressés contre sa poitrine, il suivait des yeux une feuille qui flotta quelques instants avant de disparaître. 

Il se sentait seul, ça vous étonne ? 

Le Jeune Homme porta sa flûte à la bouche, souffla doucement dedans et ses doigts jouèrent sur l'instrument, une mélodie triste, un peu mélancolique. 

Ça ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il joue d'habitude, ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait jamais joué. 

Il jouait pour lui. 

Ça n'était jamais arrivé. 

Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. 

Mais le Temps avait passé, et changé. Les Hommes autour de lui avançaient, avec fureur, affamés de savoir, affamés de pouvoir, affamés d'invincibilité. 

Et lui les regardait avec curiosité, monter au front pour des idées, mourir pour d'étranges notions de libertés, d'indépendance. 

Massacrer pour une couleur de peau, un mode de vie différent. 

La musique s'approfondit et le vent cessa de souffler. 

Les Hommes se battent parce qu'ils sont un peuple. Parce qu'ils sont plusieurs…

Lui avait toujours été seul. 

Avant, ce n'était pas grave… 

C'était la faute du Rêveur, vraiment. 

Un jour il l'attraperait. Un jour, il le ferait obéir, le ferait rentrer. 

Le Jeune Homme ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il adviendrait du Rêveur. Il aurait fallu qu'il meure avant de pouvoir s'endormir, mais avant ça il fallait qu'il trouve un corps. 

Et de toutes ces cent vingt-sept année, le Rêveur ne s'était pas une seule fois incarné. Il refusait. Il ne voulait pas. 

Oh, le Jeune Homme avait essayé. 

Il avait joué des musiques de séduction attirantes, des musiques de cajolerie tendres, presque de supplication, qui firent danser les fées et les elfes, qui donnèrent aux Hommes des envies de vivre heureux, des envies de fraternité. 

Il avait joué des musiques terribles de menaces, de destruction, qui firent trembler les airs, qui terrifièrent ses propres papillon, qui donnèrent aux Hommes le goût du sang. 

Mais le Rêveur avait dansé trop loin de lui, et le Rêveur s'était moqué de ses avertissements. 

Le Rêveur continuait à rêver. 

Avez-vous déjà essayé d'attraper un rêve ? Vous avez beau le poursuivre, il s'enfuit, disparaît. Et le Jeune Homme avait beau courir, ses doigts ne frôlait jamais les ailes du Rêveur. 

Comme les Autres pouvaient se moquer de lui. 

Il avait été trompé par un Mortel, un Humain, un être insignifiant. 

Il ne Les a jamais vraiment aimés. Dès le début, Ils l'ont mis à part. Ils ne l'ont jamais considéré comme des Leurs.

Peut-être parce qu'il est trop proche des Hommes, parce qu'il les comprend bien plus, et qu'il est un peu comme eux. 

Et Eux, du haut de leurs Nuages, Ils ne se soucient pas tant que ça des Hommes…Pour Eux, ils ne sont importants qu'une fois papillon…et encore, seulement lorsqu'il Leur est destiné.

Alors Ils se moquaient de lui. 

En réalité, Ils étaient jaloux car le Jeune Homme pouvait aller à sa guise, qu'il était bien plus libre qu'Eux.

Mais au moins, Ils étaient ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. 

Lui avait toujours été seul. 

La musique devint un soupir, un appel, et il ferma les yeux. 

Il jouait, oh oui, il jouait, pour lui, juste pour lui, une musique neuve créée de sa solitude, de ses sentiments. Les paupières baissées, les lèvres et les mains tendres, est-ce qu'il s'écoutait seulement ? 

La mélodie devint plus calme alors que ses sentiments se vidaient par elle, et il entrouvrit les yeux, sans cesser de jouer. 

Un éclair bleu le fit presque sursauter, et ses yeux s'agrandirent, incrédule, soufflé de tant d'audace, de tant d'effronterie. 

Le Rêveur était posé sur sa flûte et battait lentement des ailes, comme pour accompagner la musique. 

Le Jeune Homme reprit son souffle, continuant à jouer de peur qu'il ne s'envole de nouveau, changeant lentement la mélodie mélancolique pour essayer de le capturer. Pour le faire entrer dans le cercle fragile de la Vie…

Mais le Rêveur se rendit compte du changement et en un coup d'aile, s'envola quelques mètres plus loin, regardant le Jeune Homme d'un air plein de défi. 

_ Rêveur, viens par ici…murmurait le Jeune Homme à travers la musique. Laisse-toi faire, laisse-toi apprivoiser, ne t'enfuis pas, Rêveur, joli Rêveur…

Mais le Rêveur se fichait bien de cette mélodie-ci. Il n'avait aimé que l'autre, celle qui venait du cœur, celle qui lui ressemblait…Celle qui n'était pas un piège. 

Et s'il venait, s'il se laissait faire, est-ce qu'il entendrait encore la mélodie ? Non, plus jamais… Alors non. 

Non. 

Et le Rêveur se posa dans les cheveux défait du Jeune Homme avant de s'envoler lorsque sa main voulut l'attraper, et le Jeune Homme furieux se mit à lui courir après. 

_ Rêveur ! Reviens ! Si je t'attrape…

Mais le Rêveur se moqua et vola plus loin, laissant le Jeune Homme croire qu'il pouvait l'attraper, disparaissant au dernier moment, revenant, repartant…

Et pendant des nuits, et des nuits, le Rêveur rejoignait les autres papillons dans la danse mortelle, sans jamais partir avec eux, et chaque jour, le Rêveur venait faire enrager le Jeune Homme. 

Le Jeune Homme ne s'en était peut-être pas rendu compte…

Il ne se sentit plus jamais seul. 

Et pendant longtemps, dans les plaines indiennes d'Amérique la légende voulut que parfois, l'on pouvait voir la Mort courir après un Papillon.

TBC…


	4. Chapitre 3

Et un chapitre trois, un ! lol pardon du retard, je voulais pas le poster en même temps que Réincarnations. ^^ Je promet que le chapitre quatre sera là le WE prochain, il est écrit, là, tout chaud…^^;;;

Merci à Lizzie (la légende existe en quelque sorte, je l'ai juste arrangé à ma manière. Y'aura toutes les explications dans le chap 5, normalement.^^), Chibishini-sama, Shinia copine que je me demande pourquoi elle revient les lire sur ff.net vu qu'elle a les chapitres en avant première mais ça fait plaisir^^, Lilith (le Japon, hein, y'en a qu'ont de la chance. ^^ Je répond à ton mail !^_^), Maitsuya (et mon dessin ? ^^) Natsu, Raph (l'air de défi, c'est dans l'attitude du Papillon !^^), Lyxeria (le pourquoi du Papillon sera expliqué, c'est pas par hasard ! ^_^ et vi, on verra Duo jouer de la flûte…^^) , Tsukiyo Yanagisawa (je t'envoie un mail pour régler l'histoire du site !^_^)

****

Troisième chapitre 

Quatre, vaguement indécis, tapa du crayon sur sa feuille de papier avant de finalement lever la tête vers les autres. Duo lui tendit avec impatience le résultat des calculs. 

_ On devrait pouvoir régler ça en une heure à tout casser, dit-il. Tro a dit que la surveillance était pas compliquée à déjouer. Y'a pas besoin de stresser. 

_ Duo, il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit ! protesta Quatre. Si OZ ou d'autres groupes apprennent qu'on aide des résistants terrestres, on risque d'avoir des problèmes. 

Duo haussa les épaules, et Quatre ne poursuivit pas. L'Américain n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte des enjeux politiques. 

_ Au risque de parler comme Fei, reprit pourtant Duo, on ne peut pas simplement faire ce qui nous paraît juste sans se soucier des partis impliqués ?

Quatre se tourna vers lui. Il avait l'air honnêtement intéressé. 

_ Ce n'est pas une question de justice, dit-il. Réfléchis : pour les officiels des Colonies qui soutiennent OZ mais sont contre l'Alliance, nous sommes des rebelles. Pour les résistants des Colonies qui sont contre OZ et contre l'Alliance, nous sommes un espoir. Maintenant, imagine que quiconque apprenne que les pilotes de Gundam, censés combattre les oppresseurs des Colonies, se mettent à aider les résistants terrestres, considérés par tous les Colons comme des nostalgiques de l'Alliance...

_ Mais ils n'ont rien à voir avec l'Alliance ! proteste Duo. 

_ Oui, mais c'est comme ça que les Colons les voient. Et résultat, les résistants colons ne nous feraient plus confiance, et si les officiels se rendaient compte de l'hypocrisie d'OZ, ils ne pourraient pas nous faire confiance non plus de peur qu'on ne les trahissent en faveur d'une nouvelle Alliance…

_ Ridicule, marmonna Duo. Je hais la politique. Donc en gros, pourquoi on aide les résistants, si on est complètement hors sujet ? 

Quatre sourit. 

_ Parce qu'on fait simplement ce qui nous paraît juste sans se soucier des partis impliqués… mais le plus discrètement possible ! 

Duo se mit à rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de Quatre. 

_ T'es terrible, Quat-chan. Tu ferais un roi du monde mortel. T'aurais pas l'intention d'épouser Relena, histoire de…? 

Le regard de Quatre s'arrêta un court instant sur Trowa, occupé plus loin avec Heero et WuFei à apprendre le plan de l'hôpital, et Duo sourit. 

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit d'actualité, sourit l'Arabe. 

Sans faire de commentaire, Duo s'empara de la feuille de plan de son ami, et fronça immédiatement les sourcils. 

_ Eh, je pige pas…

_ Trowa, toi et moi iront chercher Foxer. Heero s'occupera de hacker le système de surveillance de l'hôpital, WuFei le couvrira. 

_ J'peux pas couvrir Heero ? On a plus l'habitude de bosser ensemble, ce sera plus efficace…

_ Si j'avais voulu de l'efficacité combattive, désolé de te décevoir, mais j'aurais mis Trowa et Heero ensemble, rétorqua le petit blond. Ce sera une mission sans casse, Duo, quelque chose de tranquille. J'ai besoin de t'avoir sous la main pour la reconnaissance et l'ouverture des portes dans l'hôpital. 

Duo ne parut pas convaincu, regardant Heero d'un air plus ou moins inquiet. Quatre ne dit rien, mais l'attitude des deux pilotes l'avait hautement intrigué pendant les quelques jours passés ici. Ils évoluaient l'un à côté de l'autre d'une manière étrange qu'il n'aurait pas su expliquer. 

Mais les yeux de Duo savaient systématiquement où chercher Heero dans une pièce, et le corps d'Heero ne fuyait pas le contact des mains de l'Américain comme il fuyait celui des autres. 

Quatre n'aurait pas su dire s'il y avait entre eux plus qu'une simple et profonde amitié, s'ils étaient amoureux, en tout cas, ils ne dormaient pas ensemble. Pour être entré sans prévenir un matin après avoir reçu les renseignements de Sally, il était témoin que chacun dormait sagement dans son lit.

En tout cas, une véritable aura d'affection émanait de l'un et de l'autre. Mais si celle de Duo était complètement pure et sans retenue, celle d'Heero était bizarre…comme résignée. Quatre secoua la tête, c'était ridicule, une affection résignée. 

On n'aimait pas à contrecœur. 

N'est-ce pas ? 

***

Heero sortit de la salle de bain prêt à aller se coucher. Duo était assis sur son lit, mais se leva en le voyant. L'Américain passa les bras autour de lui, caressant ses cheveux d'un air un peu absent. Heero posa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. 

_ Tu feras attention, demain, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Duo. 

Heero se raidit et Duo le serra plus fort contre lui, tournant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, une lueur sérieuse au fond des pupilles. 

_ Tu feras attention ? Je veux pas te récupérer dans un état pas possible…

Heero embrassa Duo pour ne pas répondre, pour ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question là. C'était trop compliqué d'y répondre sans vraiment mentir…

Il se demandait parfois si Duo savait vraiment en quelle année ils étaient. S'il avait fait le calcul. S'il savait…

Il espérait que non. Ça voudrait dire alors qu'il ne mentait pas.

Duo l'embrassa le long de la mâchoire, et ses mains se glissèrent sous son tee-shirt. Il laissa faire, levant la tête pour lui laisser plus d'espace, le laisser lui dévorer la gorge de baisers pressants. 

Duo faisait attention à ne pas laisser de marques sur la gorge d'Heero. Il caressait son dos avec autant de tendresse que de passion, profitant de ces rares instants où il pouvait le toucher librement, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Sachant que c'était tout ce qu'il avait le droit de faire. Quoiqu'il arrivait, quelque soient les efforts de Duo, Heero ne permettait jamais d'aller plus loin que les caresses. 

Il acceptait sa décision, même si c'était parfois difficile de se restreindre…Il soupira et posa son front contre celui d'Heero, lui souriant. Heero lui rendit son sourire, adorable et maladroit, et Duo l'embrassa encore sur les lèvres. 

Heero mit fin au baiser, se reculant un peu. S'il laissait faire Duo, ils y passeraient la nuit. 

_ Mission demain, Duo, rappela-t-il. 

Duo grogna avec mauvaise humeur avant de voler un dernier baiser au garçon brun. "Bonne nuit, Hee-chan, murmura-t-il avant d'aller se coucher. Fais de beaux rêves."

Heero ne répondit pas. 

Tard dans la nuit, les yeux grands ouverts, Heero regardait dans le vide, les yeux presque fixes. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir ces derniers temps, peut-être que ça avait à faire avec la date. 

Dur à admettre, mais il était terrorisé. 

C'était à cause de Duo. Heero avait du mal à faire la part des choses, à différencier…

Un changement brutal d'atmosphère dans la pièce le fit serrer les dents. Il sentit une vague de fureur l'envahir, non, plutôt de rage, et il se leva d'un bond, revolver en main. 

Oui, c'était Duo qui était tout le problème, Duo qui perturbait tout et rendait tout compliqué, Duo qui ne devrait pas exister. 

Les dents serrées et quelque chose qui ressemblaient à des larmes dans les yeux, Heero pointa son revolver sur le garçon natté qui paraissait dormir paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration. 

Mais Heero savait qu'il pouvait faire autant de bruit qu'il voulait, secouer l'Américain comme un prunier, il n'ouvrirait pas les yeux. 

Et que ça faisait mal. 

Parce que c'était dans ces moments là qu'Heero se rappelait quels étaient vraiment les enjeux. 

Heero défit la sécurité de son revolver.

Il eut un moment où sa main trembla comme elle ne tremblait jamais, où ses yeux se brouillèrent sous des larmes qui n'auraient pas dû exister, et il laissa tomber l'arme immédiatement après. Elle atteignit le sol dans un bruit sourd. 

A quoi pensait-il ? Il n'y avait plus d'enjeu, c'était fini, la course était terminée. 

Il était vaincu. 

Si près du but. 

Et de la manière la plus stupide qui soit. 

Heero regarda Duo, et se leva pour se recoucher. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand ça allait se passer, ni comment, mais soudain ça n'avait pas d'importance. 

Et ça n'avait pas non plus d'importance d'être sûr que Duo connaissait la date.

Carpe Diem, pensa-t-il. 

Deux heures plus tard, Duo ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa et regarda la forme immobile d'Heero, écouta sa respiration régulière, s'assurant qu'il dormait paisiblement, que rien ne venait troubler son sommeil. Les yeux violet s'adoucirent, et il sourit, refermant les paupières pour dormir. 

***

"Tout le monde est prêt ?" interrogea Quatre. 

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence. 

La nuit était enfin tombée, l'hôpital était en vue, tout était mis au point à la minute près. Ils vérifièrent leur équipement, puis WuFei et Heero se levèrent pour partir. 

Ils auraient été dans un autre contexte, il aurait suffit de faire sauter l'électricité, mais il s'agissait d'un hôpital, et même si c'était un hôpital militaire, il soignait les civils des environs également, et en coupant l'électricité, ils risquaient de tuer des innocents. 

Personne ne devait mourir aujourd'hui, même pas un membre d'OZ. 

Alors WuFei et Heero devaient occuper la salle de surveillance de l'étage, WuFei couvrant Heero qui modifierait les caméras pour ne pas que les trois autres apparaissent dessus. 

Duo regarda Heero s'apprêter à partir avec un pincement au cœur. 

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. 

Et juste au moment où Heero et WuFei démarraient rapidement, Duo retint une stupide envie de lui dire une dernière chose. 

Heureusement qu'il s'était tu. 

Franchement, de quel imbécile aurait-il eu l'air en disant "Ne meurs pas" ? 

***

Heero et WuFei n'eurent aucun mal à atteindre la salle de surveillance, et pendant que le pilote aux yeux bleus terminait d'assommer les vigiles, le Chinois envoyait aux trois autres le signal du départ. 

Heero ne perdit pas de temps et s'installa face à la console, manipulant les caméras de manière à ce qu'elles deviennent inopérantes. 

Quatre, Trowa et Duo avaient une demi-heure pour délivrer Foxer, mais ça serait largement suffisant. 

_ WuFei, appela soudain Heero d'une voix calme. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 

_ La caméra de l'escalier n'est pas contrôlée par cet étage-ci. 

WuFei accourut près d'Heero en jurant à voix basse. Le Japonais se leva et défit la sécurité de son revolver. 

_ Yuy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

_ Je descend à l'étage en dessous pour m'occuper de la caméra. Ce n'est pas la peine que tu me couvres. Il faut que quelqu'un reste ici pour surveiller. 

_ Yuy…commença WuFei en fronçant les sourcils. 

_ On n'a pas le choix, rétorqua Heero. Rendez-vous ici dans quinze minutes. Si je ne suis pas là à ce moment-là, rejoins les autres. 

WuFei fronça les sourcils en regardant Heero sortir de la salle. 

Ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. 

Heero traversa le couloir silencieusement, évitant avec habileté une infirmière qui passait. Il descendit les escaliers en faisant attention d'être hors du champ de la caméra. Heureusement la salle de surveillance de cet étage était directement derrière l'escalier. Heero entra sans préambule, assommant d'un coup de poing dans la figure le premier vigile qui se présenta, et bondit sur le second aux caméras sans lui donner le temps de réagir. 

Puis il fronça les sourcils. 

Il aurait dû y en avoir trois. 

A l'instant où il eu cette pensée, il entendit une explosion et ressentit une douleur vive au flanc, puis à la poitrine. Seul son instinct couplé avec ses réflexes de soldats lui permirent de maîtriser l'homme qui était entré derrière lui sans qu'il ne lui mette une troisième balle dans le corps. 

Heero resta immobile un instant. Il avait déjà du mal à respirer. 

Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre pour essayer de voir où il était blessé. Sans faire de subtilité, Heero débrancha toutes les caméras de l'étage. 

Les coups de feu avaient dû donner l'alerte, il fallait faire diversion. Remarquant à peine que ses mains tremblaient, Heero brisa l'alerte à incendie. La seconde d'après, les sirènes se déclenchaient. 

Mais ce n'était pas fini. 

Il fallait faire disparaître le sang, son sang. C'était un risque d'identification, même minime. Sans perdre plus de temps, Heero tira une balle dans la cuisse d'un des vigiles qui, même dans son inconscience, hurla, mais se mit à saigner à profusion. 

__

Ça ira, pensa Heero. _Son sang se mélangera au mien, ils ne penseront pas à l'analyser._

Puis, calmement, plaquant une main à son flanc, et une main à sa poitrine pour arrêter le flot de sang, il ressortit de la pièce. 

Quinze secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis le déclenchement de l'alarme. Normalement, les autres auraient le temps de récupérer Foxer, la panique les aiderait peut-être même un peu. 

Heero commençait à voir des points noirs devant ses yeux, et il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer, chacune de ses inspirations lui déchirant les poumons. 

Il fallait qu'il tienne. 

Tant bien que mal, il atteignit l'étage supérieur. L'alarme ne s'était déclenchée qu'à l'étage d'en dessous, et il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. 

Il marcha quelques instants, prudent de ne pas s'appuyer aux murs au cas où il laisserait des traces, puis s'arrêta, incapable d'avancer plus.   
Ses jambes allaient le lâcher. 

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici, pas mourir ici. On ne devait pas savoir que les pilotes des Gundams avaient participé à cette opération…

Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Il y avait un local à infirmière à côté, il y avait sûrement de l'alcool et autres produits inflammables. S'il réussissait à mettre le feu à son corps, il ne laisserait pas de traces de sa présence…

_ Yuy ! 

Il fut surpris de voir WuFei et Quatre se précipiter vers lui. Qu'est-ce que Quatre faisait là ? 

_ Heero, Allah ! Dans quel état…

_ Il faut sortir d'ici, fit Heero d'une voix qui vacillait. 

_ Maxwell va me tuer, marmonna WuFei, essayant de maîtriser son inquiétude à la quantité de sang qui tachait les vêtements du Japonais. 

_ Dépêchons-nous ! pressa Quatre. 

Sans plus de cérémonie, WuFei hissa Heero sur son dos. Le garçon brun était bien trop faible pour l'en empêcher, et sa tête tomba d'elle-même sur l'épaule du Chinois. 

Il se demanda un instant quel jour exact on était et s'il restait encore beaucoup de temps avant l'échéance, et si _Il_ l'avait prévu depuis le début. 

WuFei grimaça à l'humidité qui lui parvenait à travers les vêtements, devinant qu'il s'agissait du sang qui coulait d'une des blessures d'Heero. Si le sang ne coagulait pas…

_ Tiens bon, Heero, fit Quatre de sa voix calme de stratège. On est bientôt sortis. 

_ Honnêtement, Yuy, déclara d'une voix étonnamment douce WuFei, tu joues vraiment avec la mort !

"Non, pensa Heero juste avant de perdre connaissance. C'est la Mort qui joue avec moi."

TBC…

Heero : Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui morfle ? -_-

Shakes : T'inquiète…ça va s'arranger…* regard méchant*

Le Jeune Homme, en haussant les épaules : Je l'énerve, alors elle va se venger sur moi…-_-

Shakes : m'agace, m'agace, m'agace…

Le Jeune Homme : Tiens, tu vois. -_-;;;

****


	5. Chapitre 4

Le chapitre 4 promis ! ^________^ 

Merci à Sophie (t'inquiète pas, cette histoire de Temps sera expliqué…Je sais pas encore exactement dans quel chap, mais ce sera expliqué…^^) ; Miluna (pas le bazookaaaa ! T__T Le voilà, le chapitre !! Ces lecteurs sont d'une violence…Heero : Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? -_-") ; Lilith ( Heero sait quelque chose…Qui n'est pas exactement la date de sa mort…C'est quasiment ça. Tu verras…^^ Et pas de panique : La Mort et le Papillon se finira BIEN. Juré.^^) ; Moony (####^_____^####) ; Chibishini-sama (mais oui, y'aura des éclaircissements…pas de panique ! ^^)

Bonne lecture !

****

Quatrième Chapitre 

Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes toujours là ? 

Oh, très bien. 

Soyez attentifs, c'est maintenant que le vent commence à tourner. Maintenant que ce que vous apprenez se prépare à devenir ce que vous savez. 

Pas tout de suite bien sûr, mais bientôt, très bientôt, tout se met en place. 

Car le Jeune Homme avait de nouveau perdu la notion du Temps. Quelle importance a le Temps lorsque l'on est occupé ? 

Occupé, passionné, obsédé. 

Saviez-vous que le Rêveur était la seule chose qui intéressait le Jeune Homme ? Les temps autour de lui continuaient de tourner et les Humains de se détruire. 

Tout ça ne portait plus d'intérêt pour le Jeune Homme. 

Les mélodies qu'il composait sur sa flûte n'étaient que pour le Rêveur, chaque note un message personnel d'amour et de haine, selon son humeur. 

Il en oubliait les autres papillons. Il en oubliait quel était son rôle et celui de sa musique. Les âmes erraient en attendant d'être appelées, car les sons de la flûte n'étaient pas pour elles. Et elles n'osaient venir près du Jeune Homme, de peur de lui donner un faux espoir, le bruissement des ailes d'un papillon, mais ce n'était pas celui qu'il attendait…

Le Jeune Homme qui avait aimé les Humains ne s'occupait plus d'eux. Il ne s'étonnait plus de leur passion, de leur haine, de leur amour, il évoluait dans un monde où rien d'autre n'existait que le Rêveur et ses ailes bleu brillant.

Et le Temps passait. 

Les Hommes, fatigués de se battre sur un terrain qu'ils croyaient connaître trop, avide de nouvelles conquêtes, levait les yeux vers le ciel, et regardait la Lune avec envie, ce bijou accroché dans l'espace depuis la nuit des temps, qui se moquait d'eux. Mais ça, bien sûr, ils ne se le disaient pas. Oh non, ils ne voulaient pas aller dans l'espace pour montrer leur force, leur pouvoir, ils voulaient aller dans l'espace pour le besoin de la science.

Et le Temps passait. 

Le Jeune Homme à la poursuite du Rêveur ne regardait pas la Lune. Il se fichait bien de la Lune, comme il se fichait du Temps et des Hommes. 

Comme il avait changé, notre Jeune Homme… !

Et tout à cause d'un rêveur…

Mais le Rêveur l'oubliait ! Le Rêveur ne venait plus le narguer aussi souvent, le Rêveur ne faisait plus autant attention à lui qu'avant. Le Rêveur restait parfois pendant des nuits et des nuits sans venir se poser sur sa flûte, et faire semblant d'être emporté par la musique avant de s'envoler comme pour se moquer de lui. 

Et le Jeune Homme inquiet, jaloux de ce qui retenait son Rêveur l'appelait des nuits entières sans se lasser. 

Oh Rêveur, joli Rêveur ! Mon Rêveur…

Mais le Rêveur ne l'écoutait plus jouer, le Rêveur voletait avec indécision. 

Le Rêveur regardait la Lune et flottait vers elle, car comme tout les rêveurs il l'aimait. 

Elle était belle. 

" Moi aussi, pensait-il, moi aussi je veux voir les étoiles de près, moi aussi je veux voir l'espace, et visiter la Lune. Moi aussi… "

Mais le Rêveur, hésitant, résistait à l'appel de la Lune. Parce que quelque part, sur Terre, une musique désespérée lui frôlait les ailes, l'enlaçait et l'emprisonnait. 

Il ne pouvait pas partir. 

Il ne pouvait pas laisser le Jeune Homme seul. 

Alors le Rêveur flottait, tiraillé entre l'éclat de la Lune et le son de la flûte. 

Et il volait de plus en plus haut. 

Le Temps de nouveau passa. Et les Hommes envahirent l'espace, créant dans le ciel des étoiles artificielles…

Ah, vous voyez, vous commencez déjà à vous retrouver !

Mais le Jeune Homme se perdait. 

Sa jalousie se changea en colère, il ne voyait pas le dilemme du Rêveur. Il voyait juste que le Rêveur se tournait plus vers la Lune que vers lui. 

La rage qu'il mettait dans ses musiques ne faisait qu'éloigner plus le Rêveur qui n'osait plus s'approcher trop, et la colère du Jeune Homme augmentait encore. 

Un jour, sa fureur était telle que la mélodie qu'il joua était faite pour repousser le Rêveur, et celui-ci, déçu, blessé, s'envola vers la Lune et disparut dans l'espace. 

Lorsqu'il comprit son erreur, le Jeune Homme se laissa tomber sur le sol et se mit à pleurer. 

_ Ainsi tu as perdu une âme, fit une voix derrière lui. 

Le Jeune Homme tourna la tête vers l'Etre aux Ailes de Lumière. Ils étaient toujours aussi beaux, ceux d'en haut. Lui n'avait jamais brillé comme ça. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'Ils le rejetaient. Parce que lui ne brillait pas assez. 

_ Laissez-moi, murmura-t-il. 

Il ne voulait pas qu'Ils en rajoutent. Qu'Ils lui fassent sentir un peu plus son erreur, son incompétence. Mais L'Autre ne partit pas. 

_ Nous t'avons laissé tout ce temps, et tu n'as pas su utiliser ton pouvoir. Tu as laissé ton devoir pour courir à la poursuite d'une seule âme, et des milliards d'autres errent sur la Terre, prêtes à répondre à ton appel. Une seule âme en vaut-elle plusieurs ? 

Le Jeune Homme, tout à son chagrin, ne voulait pas répondre. Comment l'Être aurait-il pu comprendre ? 

_ Et qu'aurais-tu fais, une fois le Rêveur attrapé ? Que te serait-il resté ? Y as-tu pensé ? 

Le Jeune Homme secoua la tête négativement. 

_ Tu as toujours été étrange, fit l'Être avec tristesse. Tu n'as jamais voulu te mêler aux Autres, tu ne semblais pas vouloir être comme Nous. Nous avons cru qu'en te laissant libre tu trouverais ta voie, mais tu n'as fait que te perdre un peu plus. Tu es devenu bien humain, à poursuivre ton Rêve sans penser à ce que tu feras une fois que tu l'aurais rattrapé. Tu es devenu bien humain, mais tu continues à penser comme l'un de Nous. Peut-être t'y prends-tu mal pour rejoindre cette âme perdue. Il pense comme un Humain. 

_ Vous ne savez rien des Humains ! Vous ne les comprenez pas ! ragea le Jeune Homme. 

_ Mais Nous ne l'avons jamais prétendu. 

Le Jeune Homme se leva. 

_ Très bien. Alors je me ferais Humain. Je naîtrai, vivrai, sentirai comme un Humain. 

_ Il reste peu de Temps, Enfant. 

_ Je rattraperai le Rêveur dans le Temps qu'il reste !

_ N'oublie pas le Temps, Enfant, dit gravement l'Être. Il était ton allié, tu en as fait ton ennemi. Il est du côté du Rêveur, maintenant, et Il te l'enlèvera. La date n'est plus très loin…

Mais le Jeune Homme ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Résolument il avait porté la flûte à sa bouche, et commença à jouer une mélodie qu'il n'avait pas joué depuis longtemps. La musique d'Appel. Et toutes les âmes qu'il avait négligées jusque là vinrent à lui sans hésitation. " Pardonnez-moi ", chantait sa musique. " Pardonnez-moi ! " Et les âmes lui pardonnèrent, car elles étaient humaines, et le chagrin du Jeune Homme était humain, et tous un jour dans leur vie ils avaient tout abandonné pour quelqu'un. 

" Je veux vous comprendre ", murmura le Jeune Homme. " Je veux savoir ce qu'est vivre. "

Et l'Etre de Lumière avec gravité regarda le Jeune Homme partir vers les étoiles, décidé à devenir Humain, et atteindre le Rêveur en le comprenant. 

" Le Temps est contre toi, Enfant. Tu t'es décidé trop tard. Ton orgueil voulait que le Rêveur vienne à toi, alors que c'était toi qui devais venir à lui. Mais je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard. Car la date approche…et tu l'as déjà oublié. "

Dans les étoiles, le Rêveur lui savait qu'elle était la date, et lorsque la Vie le rappela à lui, il ne lutta pas car il n'avait pas le choix, et le savait. 

" Quinze ans , pensa le Rêveur avant de renaître. Il ne reste plus que quinze ans… " 

Et un peu plus loin, le Jeune Homme s'incarnait pour la première fois. Mais l'Être aux Ailes de Lumière avait raison. 

Le Temps jouait contre lui, et la date, il l'avait déjà oublié. 

Oh, Jeune Homme, seul l'avenir saura s'il vaut mieux que tu t'en sois souvenu…

Nous sommes en After Colony 180.

Nous commençons à rejoindre l'histoire que vous connaissez. 

TBC…

Shakes : Y m'énerve, mais y m'énerveeee ! 

Le Jeune Homme : -_- 

Shakes : Vivement que tu sois Duo, hein…Pas k'il soit moins aveugle, mais au moins il passe pas son temps à déprimer…Enfin, pas pour le moment. *sourire méchant *

Duo : Je le sens pas ce coup-là…-_- 

Shakes : Nyark. Je voulais dire à tous ceux qu'attendent des réponses à mes mails, désespérez pas, je m'y met ce soir, et je vais y répondre à tous…J'espère. ^^ Mé faut d'abord que j'écrive ma partie pour Réincarnations…Que je finisse le cinquième chap de la Mort et le Papillon…Que je termine mon one-shot Fruits Basket…Que je… 

Zinnok : *assomme Shakes * Faudrait pas non plus qu'elle en dise trop…

****


	6. Chapitre 5

Shakes : Mon chapitre préféré… * sourire maniaque *

Zinnok : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as encore inventé ? 

Duo : J'ai un super mauvais pressentiment…-_-

Shakes : * se frotte les mains * mais non, mais non…

Heero : …é___è

Duo : T'inquiète, Hee-chan, je te protégerai…

Shakes : Mwarf. ^___^

****

****

**Cinquième chapitre **

****

Quatre Raberba Winner avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Sa nature de Newtype empathe avait relativement aidé dans son observation de phénomènes étranges. Lorsqu'il se concentrait assez, il pouvait même avoir un aperçu de l'âme humaine, et s'était émerveillé de la forme qu'elle prenait, celle d'un papillon qui changeait de couleur selon l'état de l'esprit. 

Il en fallait beaucoup pour surprendre Quatre. 

Il fallait au moins la vision d'une trentaine de papillon-âmes suivant avec enthousiasme Duo Maxwell. 

« Je déteste les hôpitaux », avait marmonné Duo juste avant qu'ils entrent. Quatre n'avait pas posé de questions. Ils avaient tous eu dans leur vie de bonnes raisons de ne pas aimer les hôpitaux, mais maintenant Quatre se demandait si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'ils passaient une chambre, une âme-papillon en sortait pour suivre Duo. 

La majorité étaient de couleur jaune pâle, le signe des malades, normal pour un hôpital. Mais certains portaient la couleur blanche du deuil. Des morts…

Quatre et Duo s'étaient arrêtés dans une chambre vide en attendant que Trowa leur signale que la voie était libre, et le petit blond hésitait entre se taire et faire remarquer poliment à son compagnon qu'il était suivi. 

Mais alors qu'il se décidait à demander une explication à Duo, celui-ci se retourna, fronça les sourcils et fit un geste de la main. Après un battement d'ailes d'hésitation, tous les papillons jaune pâle s'en allèrent, il ne restait que les six papillons blancs qui s'accrochèrent à la natte de Duo sans qu'il en semble dérangé. 

Quatre décida prudemment de remettre les explications à plus tard. Il sentait qu'elles risquaient d'être longues. 

Duo était apparemment un Newtype, mais Quatre se demandait quel genre de Newtype avait la capacité d'attirer les malades et les morts. 

L'arrivée de Trowa coupa court à ses interrogations. « La voie est libre », murmura le brun. 

_ Bien, fit Quatre. Duo, rejoins Foxer. Trowa et moi allons chercher de quoi le transporter. 

_Ça marche. A tout de suite. 

Duo sortit discrètement de la chambre pour foncer dans celle du résistant. Apparemment, Trowa s'était occupé du garde qui la surveillait…

Foxer était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, mais son apparence malade le vieillissait énormément. « Il ne tiendra probablement même pas le trajet », pensa Duo avec un serrement au cœur. 

Au moment où il s'approchait du lit, le vieil homme ouvrit les yeux et le regarda sans surprise. 

_ Vous êtes venu me chercher ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible. 

_ Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit doucement Duo. 

_ Vous êtes bien ironique de me dire ça, répliqua le vieux résistant avec un rire rauque. N'est-ce pas parce que vous êtes là que je dois m'inquiéter ? 

Duo fronça les sourcils un instant, puis sourit en comprenant. 

_ Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas très bien compris, dit-il. Nous sommes venus vous délivrer, je ne suis pas venu vous chercher. Je suis Duo Maxwell, l'un des pilotes de Gundam envoyé pour vous sortir d'ici. 

_ Oh, dit simplement Foxer. Je ne vous imaginais pas si impliqué dans nos affaires. 

_ C'est un choix que j'ai fait, répondit Duo en haussant les épaules. 

_ Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?

Le regard de Duo s'assombrit un peu. 

_ Pas longtemps. Une heure, peut-être, je ne suis pas doué pour les estimations temporelles, mais si vous me voyez, alors vous êtes très près de l'échéance. 

_ Une heure…Ne pouvez-vous pas m'accorder un peu plus de temps ? 

Duo rit doucement. 

_ Ne vous apprend-t-on pas lorsque vous êtes enfant qu'on ne peut négocier avec moi ? 

_ Je ne cherche pas à négocier. Ce n'est pas pour moi…J'ai des informations, il faut que je les passe aux autres, et que je nomme mon successeur ou ils se diviseront encore. On ne peut se permettre d'être divisés, vous le savez…

Duo croisa les bras sans répondre. 

_ Je vous en prie, murmura Foxer. C'est en tant qu'être humain que je vous le demande…Vous défendez la même cause que nous, vous devez bien nous comprendre, pour avoir choisi de vous battre !

_ Vous comprendre, répéta Duo avec une nuance d'ironie. C'est vrai que je suis ici pour ça. 

Il s'étira et regarda dehors. 

_ Mais je suis désolé, dit-il. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous retenir. C'est une des rares règles que je respecte. 

Foxer ferma les yeux avec désespoir. 

_ Néanmoins, reprit Duo, une lueur de malice dans la voix, rien ne m'empêche de vous apprendre à tricher un peu. 

Le vieux résistant rouvrit les yeux, incrédule. 

_Tricher ? répéta-t-il. On peut tricher avec vous ? 

_ Seulement quand je l'autorise, fit Duo avec un clin d'œil. Ou que vous êtes un Rêveur avec une majuscule. Mais passons. Ecoutez-moi bien : vous aller dormir, et rêver, tout en restant éveillé dans le rêve. Ne quittez surtout pas votre corps, ou je serais obligé de vous rappeler. Tant que vous rêverez, vous serez hors temporalité. Une fois près des résistants, vous vous réveillerez. Il vous restera un peu moins d'une heure. Mettez-la à profit, après je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour vous. 

_ Merci, murmura Foxer. Si les gens savaient combien vous nous ressemblez et nous comprenez, ils n'auraient plus si peur…

_ Et arrêteraient de fuir ? murmura Duo pour lui-même avec une nuance de tristesse. Allons, il est temps de dormir…

Une flûte apparut dans ses mains. Il la porta à sa bouche, fermant les yeux, mais ne joua que quelques notes. Ça suffisait. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, Foxer dormait, et un papillon aux ailes brunes s'accrochait avec obstination à l'emplacement de son cœur. 

Duo sourit. 

Au même instant, le bruit un peu étouffé d'une alarme à incendie se déclencha. 

_ Qu'est-ce que…

Trowa ouvrit la porte, très calme. 

_ Ça vient d'en dessous, dit-il. Quatre est parti voir ce qu'il se passe. Foxer ? 

_ Il est dans un coma léger. Dépêchons-nous de le sortir de là et de l'amener aux résistants. Ils nous attendent bien dehors ? 

_ Oui. 

_ On y va !

Rejoindre les Résistants, même avec Foxer inconscient fut un jeu d'enfant : le déclenchement de la sonnette d'alarme avait déclenché une telle panique que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Trowa et Duo ne s'attardèrent pas : dès qu'il se furent assurés que les Résistants pouvaient partir sans ennuis, ils se dépêchèrent de fuir. 

Ils ne savaient pas où étaient les autres, mais ils les rejoindraient au point de rendez-vous, dans une petite rue à un kilomètre de l'hôpital. 

Duo avait un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose de pas clair qui lui tirait dans la poitrine. Mal à l'aise, il accéléra la cadence sans que Trowa, probablement aussi pressé que lui de s'assurer que les autres n'avaient rien, proteste. 

Il n'avait pas de montre. 

Quel heure pouvait-il bien être ? 

Il avait un soudain besoin urgent de connaître l'heure, la date. 

_ Tro ?   
_ Hm ? 

_ Il est quelle heure ? 

Trowa mit un moment avant de répondre et Duo sentit quelque chose dans son estomac qui lui serrait les entrailles. 

De l'inquiétude ? 

_ Minuit passée, répondit enfin Trowa. 

Minuit passée, une nouvelle journée qui commençait…laquelle ? Quelque part en avril, mais quelle était la date exacte ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient le 15, le 16 ? Et pourquoi ça lui semblait si important de le savoir ? 

Le temps, le temps, il y avait quelque chose avec le temps…

Sa réflexion fut coupée au moment où ils arrivaient enfin au point de rendez-vous, le cœur battant, et il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. 

Il y avait la silhouette de WuFei, penché, et Quatre, accroupi, la tête d'Heero sur ses genoux. 

« Pas de panique, pensa Duo. Rien ne peut lui arriver…Rien… »

Mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de sang. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il immédiatement. 

_ Trop long à raconter, on en parlera plus tard, répondit WuFei. Il faut vite aller chercher la voiture. Yuy a perdu énormément de sang, et continue encore. Barton, allons-y. 

Il n'y eut qu'un acquiescement de la part de Trowa avant que les deux garçons disparaissent. Duo s'approcha de Quatre qui gardait la tête baissée. 

_ Je…je suis désolé, Duo…fit-il d'une voix étrangement douloureuse. J'avais dit que rien n'arriverait…Duo…

Le garçon à la natte se mit à genoux près d'eux et tira tout doucement Heero contre lui. Le Japonais n'eut pas de réaction. 

_ Le sang ne veut pas coaguler…continua Quatre en se mordant la lèvre. On a appelé Sally, elle sera au refuge quand on arrivera…Mais…d'habitude le corps d'Heero se soigne plus vite…Je sens…Je sens…ça ne va pas, Duo…

_ Si, rétorqua Duo d'une voix sûre, sans panique. Bien sûr que si, ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, Quat. Tout ira bien. Il n'arrivera rien à Heero. 

_ Co…comment tu peux dire ça ? s'écria Quatre qui sentait dans toutes les fibres de son âme que le corps d'Heero était en train de mourir.

Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de Duo n'était pas quelque chose de naturel sur le visage du garçon. C'était un sourire doux, et sûr, le sourire d'un enfant qui n'a pas de doutes, pas de peur. 

_ Mais Heero ne peut pas mourir, dit-il. Heero n'a jamais voulu mourir, et puis, je ne le permettrai pas. Il n'a pas le droit de me quitter, je l'ai rattrapé, il m'appartient…

Quatre le regarda avec stupéfaction, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Trowa et WuFei revenaient, et ils transportèrent Heero dans la voiture. 

Duo ne le lâchait pas, mais restait calme, même si parfois ses sourcils se fronçaient en se baissant sur le Japonais. 

Ils arrivèrent enfin au refuge. Quatre s'était recroquevillé, frissonnant, au fond de la voiture, sans que personne le remarque, et c'est seulement lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à transporter Heero qu'ils réalisèrent quelle masse de chair tremblante le petit blond semblait être devenu. 

_ Quatre ! appela Trowa, le prenant immédiatement dans ses bras. 

Le petit blond s'accrocha à lui avec force, le regard presque vide. 

« Partir…murmura-t-il. Laisse-moi partir…mal…Laisse-moi… »

_ Il fait une crise d'empathie, murmura Trowa.   
_Probablement à cause de Yuy, acquiesça WuFei. Dépêchons-nous !

Ils rentrèrent au refuge rapidement où Sally les attendait, inquiète.

Sally n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement impressionnable. En tant que médecin de guerre, et médecin des cinq pilotes, elle avait eu sa part d'horreur. Et elle avait vu Heero Yuy revenir de blessures auxquelles personne n'aurait jamais survécu.

Mais face à l'état dans lequel il était, elle étouffa un sanglot, plaquant une main sur sa bouche. 

_ Sally ? appela WuFei doucement. Sally, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

_ Sally, fit Duo. Sally, pourquoi tu le soignes pas ? Dépêche-toi, il a mal. 

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle avait beau savoir que ça arrivait, que ça finirait par arriver, elle n'y avait pas cru…Pas lui…D'une voix la plus stable possible, elle déclara :

_ Les balles qu'il a prises lui ont complètement déchiré les entrailles et perforé les poumons, Duo. Et la quantité de sang qu'il a perdu serait mortelle pour n'importe qui. Même lui. 

Trowa qui gardait Quatre contre lui tourna violemment la tête vers elle, les yeux presque exorbités, jurant tout bas. WuFei serra les poings, pâle. 

_ Sally, répéta Duo, calme. Soigne-le. Il a mal. 

_ JE SAIS QU'IL A MAL, BON DIEU ! hurla-t-elle en larmes. IL NE DEVRAIT MEME PAS ETRE ENCORE EN VIE !!!

WuFei, secoué, lui prit le bras pour la calmer. Heero…Heero allait…mourir ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à aligner les deux idées ? Pourquoi ? 

Parce que…Heero était toujours revenu…toujours revenu…

Sally s'effondra presque. 

_ Il n'a plus de poumons pour respirer, sanglota-t-elle, il souffre pour rien, il est mort, son corps est mort, et lui est vivant, et il devrait être MORT !!!

_ **NON !** hurla Duo. Heero ne MOURRA pas !! Je ne le permettrai pas ! 

_Duo, bon sang ! Tu ne peux rien y faire ! Personne ne peut survivre à ça ! Personne ! Est-ce que tu imagines, la souffrance qu'il est en train de subir ? Même inconscient, tu imagines ? ça doit le rendre fou ! Ce n'est pas humain !

_ Alors il faut qu'il dorme, s'entêta Duo, une pointe de panique dans la voix. Il faut qu'il dorme, et il s'envolera, et tout ira bien, il faut qu'il dorme…

_ On ne peut pas dormir dans ces conditions, ragea Sally, furieuse que Duo ne comprenne pas, furieuse qu'il s'obstine parce qu'il les faisait tous souffrir, à garder espoir. Il ne peut pas dormir, il ne peut qu'être inconscient et supporter la douleur ! 

_ Duo, dit doucement WuFei parce qu'il fallait que quelqu'un reste lucide. Duo, Heero va mourir. 

_ **NON !!** hurla de nouveau Duo, une fureur dans les yeux qui les effrayèrent, et Trowa resserra son étreinte autour de Quatre qui s'était raidi brutalement, crispé un peu plus. **NON !!!** Je le permettrai pas ! Je les laisserai pas me le prendre ! Je le permettrai PAS !!!

_ LAISSE-MOI PARTIR !!!

Tous se retournèrent vers Heero, stupéfié. Le garçon s'était redressé brutalement, hurlant plus fort que Duo, d'une voix dévorée de souffrance, de terreur et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du chagrin. 

_ **LAISSE-MOI PARTIR !!!**

**_ NON !** rétorqua Duo, rageur. NON ! Je te l'interdis ! Je te l'interdis ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ! 

_ T'as pas le droit ! Pas le droit !

_ Je te laisserai pas MOURIR !!!!

_ Laisse-moi partir…Laisse-moi…PARTIR !

_ NON !

Les yeux d'Heero se révulsèrent presque, sa respiration devint sifflante. Son visage tordu par la souffrance pâlit encore un peu, et Sally lâcha un cri de détresse, horrifié par le spectacle de cette douleur brute, mais comme les autres, incapable de comprendre, ni de détacher ses yeux du garçon. 

Heero retomba d'un coup sur le matelas, vaincu par la torture du mal, et tourna juste son regard vers Duo, le fixant avec un chagrin aussi déchirant que sa douleur, ses yeux bleus brillant de larmes qu'il ne voulait pas verser, ses yeux qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Duo lui faisait subir ça, pourquoi Duo ne voulait pas le délivrer. 

Et sa voix rauque, brisée, s'éleva comme un murmure fragile, accompagnant l'unique larme qu'il laissa glisser sur sa joue : « Est-ce que…est-ce que tu me détestes tant que ça ? »

Et les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent brutalement, et il se laissa tomber à genoux, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, essayant sans succès de retenir ses sanglots. 

Et avec la première larme, il délivra l'âme d'Heero, l'âme qu'il avait gardée enfermée pour ne pas qu'elle meure, pour garder Heero. 

Il ne l'avait pas fait pour Foxer, il ne l'avait pas fait pour Sœur Helen, ni même pour Solo… Juste Heero…Juste Heero…

En sentant l'entrave sur son âme disparaître, Heero eut un sourire de lumière que Duo ne vit pas, murmura un « merci » que Duo n'entendit pas, et ses yeux se figèrent. 

WuFei tendit une main tremblante pour lui fermer les paupières. 

Duo hurla. 

Personne n'osa s'approcher, chacun souffrant à sa manière, mais incapable de consoler ce chagrin sans concession, cette mort que Duo refusait encore. 

Et Quatre se leva doucement, s'écarta de Trowa, et pleurant en silence, vint prendre Duo dans ses bras, et Duo cacha son visage contre la poitrine du blond, cessant de hurler, mais le corps qui se convulsait sous les sanglots brisés qu'il ne cherchait plus à bloquer. 

_ C'est fini, Duo, murmura la voix ferme de Quatre, si ferme malgré ses propres larmes et son propre chagrin. C'est fini. 

Duo s'accrocha désespérément à Quatre. 

C'est fini… 

Tbc…

Heero : …

Duo : …

Zinnok : …

Shakes : YAHOOOO ! J'attendais d'écrire cette scène depuis mon idée de la séquelle de Fièvre. Ça fait un bout de temps. Vous imaginez pas combien j'avais hâte d'y arriver !!!!! ^________________^ 

Heero : Elle a recommencé…

Duo : Elle a encore tué mon Hee-chan…

Zinnok : C'est pas possible, il est pas mort ? Tu avais dit que cette fic se finissait bien. 

Shakes : Ah, si, si, il est mort, hein. ^________^ 

Duo : Et ça te fait sourire ?????!!!!!

Heero : Deux fois de suite…

Zinnok : Il a raison, tu pousses un peu, là…

Shakes : Garçons et dragon de peu de foi. Il reste deux chapitres. Ayez confiance…

Duo, sceptique : Je suis pas rassuré… 

Heero : Je suis encore mort. * s'en remet pas *

Shakes : Faut récupérer, les mecs, c'est pas fini… See you space Gundam boys ! 


	7. Chapitre 6

Et le miracle de ce WE est arrivé ! ^^ j'ai quelques modifs à faire au chap 7 (le dernier) avant de le mettre en ligne, j'essaierai de faire ça le WE prochain, voire dans la semaine selon le temps.

Merci à tous pour votre patience ! 

Et plus précisément à Wing gold Tiger (rhaa, mais ayez confiance, un peu, j'ai dit que ça se finirait bien ! lol) Lilith ( si, c'est contradictoire, mais t'en fais pas. Je maintiens que ça se finira bien ! :p) Lizzie (ça te rassure si je dis que je soutiens Duo aussi ? ^^) Lyxeria (désolée pour le délais…^^ je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, le 7 ne tardera pas ! Il est écrit ! Faut juste que je change un truc !!^^ ) Mimi (promis ! ^_^) Ephy (merci d'avoir noté la répétition…avé pas vu…^^ ) Lunicorne Saael' (c juste que le Jeune Homme m'énerve à pas être plus…rapide à comprendre. Lol) Ada kaoro (non, ce n'est pas une deathfic !! ^^) Luna chibishini-sama (non, t'inquiète, je vais essayer de pas me spécialiser… Duo et Solo : Tu te fous de nous ???!!! Shakes : Couché ! ^ ^ ) Sakurazukalorie (pas de panique !!! ^^ ) Hathor ( ça va s'arranger, promis…^^ ) et Shunrei pour les reviews ! 

Je suis assez surprise par le nombre de personne qui m'ont dit avoir pleuré. Je sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou culpabiliser…^^ 

Duo : Culpabilise !!!! 

Shakes : -_- 

Sixième Chapitre 

****

Il existe une légende ancienne. Tellement ancienne que les Humains ne s'en souviennent pas, tellement ancienne qu'elle n'est presque plus qu'un mythe pour les Êtres aux Ailes de Lumière, et pourtant, Ils sont eux-mêmes bien plus anciens que la légende. 

C'est juste qu'Ils ont préféré oublier. 

A l'aube de l'humanité, lorsque l'Homme faisait ses premiers pas, le Jeune Homme n'existait pas encore tel que vous le connaissez. Il n'était qu'une Lumière au milieu des Autres, une Lumière un peu moins brillante, un peu isolée. 

Et les Hommes étaient libres de vivre ou mourir. 

Déjà les Hommes cherchaient l'immortalité, et l'immortalité leur donnait la folie. Le Chaos s'installa, et la population grandissait, grandissait au point qu'il n'y avait plus de place, et ils commencèrent à s'entretuer, laissant les malades souffrir, tuant les plus faibles, préférant recycler leur propre vie jusqu'à la folie plutôt que de laisser sa place à un enfant. 

Et ceux qui mourraient restaient sur Terre sous leur forme spirituelle, errant, pourris de haine pour ceux qui continuaient à vivre, et de leur haine réussissant à terroriser les vivants. 

Ainsi fut décidé de mettre un terme à tout cela, et les Êtres aux Ailes de Lumière choisirent un parmi Eux pour descendre sur Terre et contrôler la vie des Hommes. 

D'un rayon de lune il fit une flûte, d'une flûte il hypnotisa les âmes, des âmes il devint le berger. 

Nul ne pouvait résister à la mélodie mortelle, et lorsque le temps était venu de mourir, chacun l'entendait et la suivait. 

Et la petite Lumière isolée devint la crainte et le souhait de tous les Hommes, et ils lui donnèrent un nom. 

La Mort. 

Pour la première fois, cette Lumière existait indépendamment du reste de ses semblables. 

Ainsi naquit le Jeune Homme, et ses semblables devinrent les Autres. 

La Mort contrôlait l'Humanité. 

C'est ici qu'intervient la légende. 

On raconte, peut-être est-ce un mensonge, que si une âme échappe à la Mort durant six cents années et un jour, alors elle gagne sa liberté et renaît immortelle. 

Il y a si longtemps que le Jeune Homme erre sur la vie des Hommes. Il ne sait plus s'il s'agit d'une histoire, ou d'un souvenir. De toutes façons, il a oublié tout ça…

Et puis personne n'a jamais échappé au Jeune Homme. 

Sauf peut-être le Rêveur. Mais il a rattrapé le Rêveur. Il l'a fait sien. 

Ça n'a pas été facile ! 

Le Jeune Homme s'est incarné quelque part dans l'espace. Dans l'espace parce que c'est par là que le Rêveur s'en est allé. 

Le Jeune Homme n'a pas choisi sa vie, peut-être aurait-il dû, ou peut-être pas. Il ne connut pas l'amour de ses parents. Il ne s'en rappelle pas, il était trop enfant, mais il se rappelle d'un autre amour. 

Celui d'un garçon à l'apparence plus vieille, un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, un garçon aux poings abîmés par la rue, au sourire facile, au regard parfois si dur, parfois si tendre. 

Solo. Le nom dans la bouche du Jeune Homme est comme un trésor, un bonbon infini. Peut-être parce que c'est lui qui lui a offert ses premières impressions humaines, qui lui permit de mettre un sentiment sur le mot amour, sur le mot admiration, sur le mot chagrin et le mot déchirement. 

Que ça a été dur de laisser Solo partir, de s'empêcher de retenir Solo et de garder Solo près de soi. Le Jeune Homme a cru qu'il allait lui même mourir, aussi absurde soit-il, il a cru que son corps humain allait s'étouffer de chagrin et de souffrance. 

Mais c'était lui qui avait mal, pas son corps. 

Solo lui offrit aussi son premier cadeau. 

Un nom. Pas une appellation générale, un nom, un nom à lui qui intégrait aussi Solo, un nom qui faisait de lui un humain à part entière. Un nom qu'il garda précieusement. 

Un nom qu'il put donner aux deux autres personnes qui lui enseignèrent l'humanité. 

Il aima Sœur Helen et le Père Maxwell comme il avait aimé Solo, et pour eux il aurait même accepté de suivre ces règles étranges que les humains s'étaient toujours données. 

Le Jeune Homme oublia qui il était vraiment, et devint tellement humain que leur mort le surprit. Lui. 

Pour le père Maxwell il était trop tard, et il n'avait pas retenu Sœur Helen car son désir était de rejoindre le prêtre. Alors il la laissa partir, et il souffrit comme il avait souffert en perdant Solo, comprenant les humains plus que jamais lorsqu'ils versaient des larmes après qu'il ait pris l'un des leurs. Et puis il ressentit de la fureur et de la haine contre ceux qui lui avaient volé ces deux personnes qui comptaient autant pour lui. Mais surtout de la colère contre lui-même.

C'était sa faute. Il avait voulu devenir humain, il avait voulu devenir entièrement ce nom que Solo lui avait offert et il en avait oublié qui il était réellement, il avait oublié cette partie de lui-même qui aurait pu protéger les êtres qu'il aimait. 

Plus jamais. Il ne renierait plus sa nature première, il la ferait sienne, et l'intégrerait à son identité humaine. 

Ce n'était plus la peine de cacher ce qu'il était. 

_ Je suis la Mort, disait-il, et pour la première fois l'acceptait. 

Son expérience humaine lui avait fait comprendre la nature de l'éphémère. Le Rêveur était encore éphémère, il pouvait encore disparaître, l'abandonner. 

Ça n'arriverait pas. Maintenant que le Jeune Homme avait compris quelle souffrance était celle de perdre des êtres chers, il garderait le Rêveur en sécurité, près de lui, lié à lui. 

Parce qu'il aimait le Rêveur et comprenait aussi ce sentiment. 

Il regardait souvent la Lune. Est-ce que le Rêveur l'avait rejointe ? Est-ce qu'il était quelque part là-haut, ou bien était-il retourné sur Terre ?

Le Rêveur ne venait plus jamais danser au son de sa flûte. 

Lorsqu'il revit le Rêveur pour la première fois, le Jeune Homme ne le reconnut pas immédiatement. 

Il le reconnut à ses ailes qui battaient dans ses yeux et passé le moment d'euphorie, il s'inquiéta. 

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait pris forme humaine aussi, et à l'idée que le Rêveur avait soudain choisi de s'incarner, le Jeune Homme s'affola, car les humains sont éphémères, et il ne le savait que trop. 

Puis il se rappela qu'il était la Mort, réalisa qu'il avait rattrapé le Rêveur et que désormais, il le protégerait, l'attacherait à lui, ne le laisserait jamais, jamais partir. 

Il avait fait cette erreur avec Solo, avec Sœur Helen et le Père Maxwell. 

C'était terminé, il ne la recommencerait plus. 

Alors quand le Rêveur tomba dans l'eau, le Jeune Homme ne s'inquiéta pas. Le Rêveur ne pouvait plus partir. 

Bien sûr, le Jeune Homme savait que la colère du Rêveur ne s'apaiserait pas si facilement, qu'il bouderait. Alors quand le Rêveur l'ignora, même quand il alla le chercher dans l'hôpital ennemi, le Jeune Homme n'insista pas, comprit. 

Il se rachèterait, demanderait pardon. Ils avaient le temps ! Tout irait bien, parce qu'il aimait le Rêveur, et que le Rêveur l'aimait. 

Tout irait bien. 

Il apprivoisa le Rêveur, se fit pardonner, et le Rêveur le laissa le toucher comme les humains se touchent, le laissa l'embrasser comme les humains s'embrassent. 

Pour le Jeune Homme, la quête était terminée. Il avait retrouvé le Rêveur, et il comprenait les Humains. Et il aimait le Rêveur. 

Le reste… et bien le reste n'avait pas d'importance. 

Mais le Rêveur ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Le Rêveur savait que la date approchait, nourrissait en lui ce désespoir d'avoir été rattrapé si près du but. Si près de la liberté. Et il ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait le Jeune Homme, pourquoi il ne le tuait pas. Parce que c'était son rôle, non ? S'assurer que les âmes ne s'échappent pas. Alors pourquoi le Jeune Homme ne s' « occupait » pas de lui ? 

Est-ce qu'il jouait avec lui ? Ou était-il sincère ? Le laisserait-il aller jusqu'au bout, le laisserait-il embrasser la liberté ? 

Ou bien est-ce que ce n'était qu'un jeu, un jeu cruel, le laisser croire que la liberté était à portée de main avant de la lui voler, à quelques secondes près de la fin… ? 

La réponse ne viendrait qu'avec le temps. 

Et le temps passa, l'échéance se précisa, et le Rêveur accueillit sa mort avec soulagement. L'attente était terminée…et le Jeune Homme avait joué avec lui. 

Il ne le laissait pas partir. Il ne le laissait pas gagner sa liberté. Comme il l'avait craint, à quelques secondes de l'échéance, le Jeune Homme révélait sa véritable intention. 

Alors il avait menti tout ce temps, il avait fait semblant de l'aimer, semblant de tenir à lui ? 

Ça faisait si mal…Bien plus mal que toutes les blessures qui déchiraient le Rêveur, bien plus mal…

Le Jeune Homme allait le maintenir en vie, éternellement dans ce corps de douleur, jusqu'à ce que le Rêveur devienne fou et n'ai plus de volonté, plus de rêves, plus d'envie de liberté. 

Mais l'idée même de la trahison faisait tellement plus mal que de connaître ce destin. 

Et puis…de nouveau…le Rêveur constata qu'il s'était trompé. 

La prise sur son âme se relâcha, et le Jeune Homme le laissa partir. Le Jeune Homme le délivra, et le Rêveur euphorique, si heureux de savoir qu'il ne lui avait pas menti, s'envola et embrassa la Liberté…

Et l'Être aux Ailes de Lumière regarda le Jeune Homme s'effondrer, hurler de chagrin comme un humain, pleurer comme un humain. 

Il avait perdu sa course face au Temps, mais…L'Être aux Ailes de Lumière sourit. Pauvre, pauvre petit idiot qui ne comprenait rien. Le Jeune Homme avait décidément tout des humains. 

L'Être aux Ailes de Lumière regarda Celui Qui Serait Un Jour Des Leurs prendre le Jeune Homme contre lui, le consoler et le coucher, l'inciter à dormir. 

« Les laisse pas te prendre, Quat, murmura le Jeune Homme. Les laisse pas t'emmener. T'es trop bien pour Eux… »

Et le Jeune Homme s'endormit, épuisé par son chagrin, sachant qu'il avait l'éternité pour faire le deuil du Rêveur. 

L'Être aux Ailes de Lumière sourit de nouveau. Comme le Jeune Homme se sentirait stupide en se réveillant…

Car il avait perdu sa course face au Temps, mais il avait gagné son Rêveur. 

Et à quelques mètres de lui, la larve d'un corps tissait autour de lui le cocon de la vie. 

TBC…


	8. Chapitre 7

Voilà enfin la dernière partie de la Mort et le Papillon ! Merci à tous pour avoir été patients, et pour m'avoir encouragée jusqu'au bout ! 

Bonne lecture ! ^.^

Chapitre dédicacé à Lelia-chan, qui m'a fait un fond d'écran « la Mort et le Papillon », et surtout m'a fait réaliser que Quat-chan, encore une fois, faisait des siennes. ^^ Daniel Power, copine ! ^o^

Septième Chapitre 

****

WuFei se frotta les yeux et but une gorgée de café, appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Le liquide un peu amer lui donna l'impression de reprendre des forces, même si ce n'était qu'une illusion. 

Il ferma les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent lorsque les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. 

Il serra les dents, déstabilisé par la vague de chagrin qui le noya. Si on lui avait dit, au début, qu'il prendrait tellement à cœur la mort d'un autre pilote, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais c'était plus qu'un pilote de Gundam qui était mort hier, c'était un ami. 

Un ami. 

Et Heero Yuy. Heero Yuy qui avait toujours donné l'impression de défier la mort, d'être plus fort qu'elle. Heero Yuy, le symbole de la force.

Heero Yuy l'immortel. 

Comment croire qu'ils pouvaient réussir à quoique ce soit si lui était tombé ? 

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il était avec eux, auprès de ce sapin de noël. 

WuFei secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se noyer dans du sentimentalisme. La veille, ils avaient été trop choqués pour faire quoique ce soit, Quatre avait mis Duo au lit, Trowa était resté auprès d'eux, et lui-même avait dû forcer Sally à dormir. 

Il fallait s'occuper du corps d'Heero, au moins le couvrir. 

Il ne valait mieux pas que Duo le voit de nouveau. WuFei se dirigea vers la salle sans enthousiasme, repensant à la réaction extrême du pilote de Deathscythe. D'une certaine manière, il avait été leur catharsis, leur permettant de garder un semblant de sang-froid face à la mort d'Heero, mais ça avait été impressionnant. 

La dernière interaction de Duo et Heero avait été prenante, quoique incompréhensible, et laissait à WuFei un sentiment de malaise, l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait. 

Avalant sa salive, furieux d'être si peu courageux, il se secoua et ouvrit la porte de la chambre où le corps d'Heero reposait. 

La stupeur l'empêcha d'émettre un son, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il se figea. 

Sur le lit où était Heero la veille, un énorme cocon blanc. 

***

Duo ouvrit les yeux lentement et laissa son regard errer dans la pièce avant de se redresser en silence. Il n'eut pas besoin de se souvenir qu'Heero était mort. 

C'était inscrit en lui comme le fait de respirer, c'était une connaissance naturelle. Il le savait comme il aurait su qu'il était sourd, ou aveugle. 

Comme il aurait su qu'il avait perdu un sens ou un membre. 

C'était là, en lui, et ça le serait éternellement. 

Duo posa ses yeux sans lumière sur Quatre et Trowa qui dormaient près de lui, et ressentit une certaine reconnaissance. Ils étaient là. Ils cherchaient à le consoler malgré leur propre chagrin, et l'intention était belle. 

Mais absolument inutile. 

Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible. 

Duo était mort en même temps que Heero. Car Duo avait vécu pour Heero, et Heero avait été l'unique sens de sa vie. 

Duo n'avait plus de raison d'être. Alors Duo allait disparaître. 

Mais avant ça, il avait encore une chose à faire. 

Heero méritait de partir avec une mélodie spéciale, une mélodie créée par Duo. Pas une musique ordinaire. 

Il se leva sans faire de bruit et sortit de la pièce doucement, l'esprit déjà occupé à cette mélodie qui achèverait d'envoyer Heero loin de lui. 

En arrivant devant la chambre, il ferma les yeux un court instant, se donner du courage. Tout serait terminé après ça. 

Finalement il aura été au bout de son humanité. Il allait même mourir comme un humain. Mourir en tant qu'humain. 

Il entra d'un coup, déterminé à en finir. 

WuFei était déjà dans la pièce, immobile. Il se retourna en sursautant avec un air bizarre dans les yeux lorsque Duo ouvrit la porte. 

Duo prit un instant pour le remarquer, avant de se tourner vers le lit où Heero reposait. 

Et se figea. 

Un cocon blanc, si blanc, énorme. Un cocon…

Réalisant soudain ce que ça signifiait, Duo, les yeux immenses et emplis d'une émotion douce-amère, s'avança, presque titubant, la main en avant. 

Il fallait qu'il le touche…Qu'il le touche…S'assurer que c'était vrai…

_ Maxwell ! appela WuFei. Duo, attends ! 

Il chercha à le retenir par le bras, mais Duo se dégagea d'un coup sec et, du bout des doigts, effleura la réalité de la soie blanche, avant de la toucher complètement. 

Il émit soudain un petit rire, un peu hystérique et s'effondra à genoux, la main toujours sur le cocon, incapable de se décider à le lâcher. 

« Heero, murmura-t-il, un sourire un peu fou sur les lèvres, collant son visage contre la soie. Heero, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

WuFei s'approcha, un peu dépassé par les évènements, et Duo se tourna vers lui, la lumière dans ses yeux plus brillante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. 

_ Ça va aller, Fei, dit-il en se relevant doucement. Tout va bien, maintenant. J'avais oublié… Complètement oublié… J'avais pas calculé… Six cents ans et un jour ! 

Il se mit à rire, un rire joyeux, rassuré, soulagé. 

_ Tout va bien, maintenant, répéta-t-il avec délice. Oh bordel, quel con je peux être ! Si je m'en étais rendu compte plus tôt…Mais pourquoi il me l'a pas dit aussi ? Il a bien dû se rendre compte que j'étais complètement à l'ouest, nan ? 

WuFei le regarda avec incompréhension, et Duo fronça soudain les sourcils. 

_ L'imbécile, fit-il d'un coup. Il a dû croire que je voulais l'en empêcher ! Pendant tout ce temps il s'imaginait que…

Duo secoua la tête et leva les mains au ciel pour témoigner son agacement. 

_ Rhaaa, il mériterait que je l'étrangle ! 

Puis il se mit de nouveau à rire. 

_ C'est pas comme si ça le tuerait, maintenant ! Rhaa, tout ce stress pour rien… 

Il s'étira, se tourna le sourire aux lèvres vers WuFei qui s'était immobilisé. Les yeux du Chinois étaient posés sur le cocon, un soudain effroi dans le regard, mêlé d'incrédulité. 

_ Tu te remets, Wuffie ? demanda Duo d'un ton amusé. 

Le Chinois leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait une évidente difficulté à respirer. 

_ Yuy…Heero…est un…Leippya ? 

_ Etait, corrigea joyeusement Duo en lançant un sourire affectueux au cocon. Etait, Wuffie ! Maintenant…maintenant Hee-chan est un esprit libre ! Enfin presque…quelque jour au frais, et il sera comme neuf ! 

L'effroi dans les yeux de WuFei remplacèrent complètement l'incrédulité. 

_ Si Yuy était un Leippya…ça signifie que tu es…

Le sourire de Duo se fit plus fin, et une flûte apparut entre ses doigts. 

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Fei, dit-il. Lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu auras oublié tout ça. En fait, vous aurez tous oublié ce qui s'est passé hier. Vous aurez juste l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve étrange. Ça passera vite…

WuFei eut un mouvement de recul, mais Duo porta la flûte à sa bouche, et une mélodie douce en sortit, une mélodie si douce qu'elle vous prenait au cœur, vous faisais fermer les yeux, et vous donnait envie de dormir…dormir d'un sommeil qui serait peuplé de rêves…de beaux rêves, elle était si douce…WuFei tomba, rattrapé par Duo qui s'interrompit un instant pour l'emmener dans le salon, le poser sur le canapé. Le Chinois luttait pour rester éveillé, mais dès que la mélodie reprit, ses paupières se fermèrent, son souffle s'apaisa, et un papillon aux ailes doucement argentée émergea de sa poitrine et s'y coucha. 

Duo sourit, et fit le tour du refuge pour jouer la mélodie aux autres avant de retourner dans la chambre du cocon. 

Il s'assit à côté, appuyant sa tête contre la masse blanche, et recommença à jouer. Pour le plaisir. Pour faire savoir à Heero qu'il était là, qu'il l'attendait. 

La journée s'écoula lentement, mais Duo était patient. Il s'était éloigné un peu du cocon pour se mettre en face, et ne le quittait pas des yeux. 

La nuit succéda au jour, et Duo ne dormit pas. C'est à peine s'il prit le temps de se nourrir, avant de revenir à sa place. 

Enfin, les premiers rayons du Soleil apparurent dans la pièce, et avec le jour, une main émergea lentement du cocon, poussant les fils de soie. 

Duo se leva, les yeux brillants et le cœur battant. Une seconde main rejoignit la première, les deux se libérant avec détermination de la prison blanche. 

Un éclair bleu attira l'attention de Duo, et un bout d'aile apparut à son tour, dégagé avec précaution. 

Enfin, le corps nu de Heero émergea, son visage fatigué, pas encore très réveillé, et il se sortit avec une nouvelle maladresse du reste du cocon, tentant sans succès de dresser ses grandes ailes bleues encore humides, et perdant l'équilibre. 

Duo fut là en un instant, les bras tendus pour le stabiliser et l'aider à descendre du lit, surtout à rester debout. Ses ailes étaient toutes froissées, il fallait attendre qu'elles sèchent un peu avant que Heero puisse les déployer à sa guise. 

Le garçon-papillon se frotta les yeux, puis regarda Duo. Duo, la gorge serrée, un bras autour d'Heero pour s'assurer qu'il ne perde pas l'équilibre, passa sa main doucement sur le visage du brun, repoussant une mèche humide sur son front, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser avec une once du désespoir qui aurait pu être. 

Heero répondit au baiser sans hésitation, une main accrochée au bras de Duo. 

Puis Duo rompit le baiser et serra Heero contre lui, la voix étouffée dans ses cheveux. 

_ Bordel, Heero ! Tu m'as flanqué la frousse de ma vie ! 

_ Tu ne savais pas, constata Heero d'une voix un peu rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

Enfin, techniquement, c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ses cordes vocales. 

_ Et non. Tu me connais, je suis complètement nul avec les estimations temporelles. Et j'avais totalement oublié cette histoire de six cents ans et un jour ! 

Il y eut un silence, puis Heero dit, d'un ton un peu embarrassé. 

_ J'ai cru que tu voulais m'empêcher de…

Duo s'écarta pour le regarder d'un air exaspéré. 

_ Non mais pour qui tu me prends, honnêtement ? s'indigna-t-il. 

Heero haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux, et Duo laissa courir pour le moment. Il fit un pas en arrière pour admirer le nouveau corps d'Heero. Le brun vacilla un instant, mais réussit à rester debout. Duo sourit. Le corps était complètement neuf. Pas une trace de blessure, ni de cicatrice. 

Sally allait en faire une crise d'hystérie. 

Heero réussit à bouger l'une de ses ailes pour la placer devant lui, lançant un regard meurtrier à Duo. Il n'était pas particulièrement pudique, mais le garçon châtain avait une manière de le regarder qui lui donnait envie de se cacher. 

Duo se contenta de sourire d'un air appréciateur. 

_ C'est ton corps d'origine ? demanda-t-il, curieux. 

Il n'avait jamais vu le premier corps d'Heero six cents ans plus tôt. 

Heero secoua la tête. 

_ Pas le corps, répondit-il. Mais c'est mon apparence d'origine. Je me suis incarné comme ça. 

Duo passa un doigt tendre sur sa joue. 

_ Sans les ailes, fit-il. 

_ Sans les ailes, acquiesça Heero. Elles sont encombrantes. 

_ Tu devrais pouvoir les faire disparaître à ta guise bientôt. 

Heero pencha la tête pour embrasser Duo, et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment, savourant cet instant de paix trop court. 

_ Est-ce que…ça y'est pour de bon ? demanda Heero après une hésitation. 

_ Ça y'est, répondit Duo. T'es libre. Ça fait quoi d'être l'unique esprit libre sur Terre depuis des millénaires ?

Heero haussa les épaules. 

_ Enfin, libre… nuança Duo. Je suis là. 

_ Hn. Baka. 

Duo lui sourit, de bonne humeur, et lui vola un baiser avant de le tirer vers l'extérieur. 

_ Allez viens ! Il faut que tu t'habilles, et puis je vais réveiller les autres ! Ils vont avoir une de ces gueules de bois !  Surtout WuFei ! 

_ Duo. 

_ Quoi ? 

_ Mes ailes ne passent pas la porte. 

***

Quatre se réveilla avec une impression désagréable de déjà-vu, mais ce n'était pas un déjà-vu. C'était juste un malaise, le sentiment que certaines choses n'étaient pas à leur place. Pourtant, a priori, tout était normal. 

Il était dans son lit, et se souvenait parfaitement être allé se coucher la veille peu après leur retour de mission, une fois que Sally ait vérifié l'état d'Heero qui s'était pris un méchant coup sur la tête. 

Oui, tout était normal. Alors pourquoi…Il secoua la tête et se leva. 

Il rejoignit les autres peu après dans la cuisine. WuFei était aplati sur la table avec un air relativement plus grognon que d'habitude, Sally et Trowa semblaient avoir fait une razzia sur l'aspirine. Heero paraissait égal à lui-même, tapant sans une hésitation le rapport de la veille. Duo, de bonne humeur, babillait à côté juste pour le plaisir d'accroître l'agacement de WuFei. 

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Quatre en s'asseyant. 

_ Z'ont tous mal au crâne ! répondit Duo joyeusement avant de lui tendre la boite d'aspirine. 

Quatre la regarda sans réagir. 

_ T'en veux pas ? s'étonna presque l'Américain. 

_ Non, merci, refusa poliment le petit blond. 

Duo le regarda avec insistance, puis haussa les épaules et ne s'occupa plus de lui. 

La journée se déroula de manière normale, mais Quatre sentait son malaise grandir. Il finit par aller s'allonger, se disant que ça finirait par passer. Il s'endormit à moitié sans s'en rendre compte, et se réveilla en sueur, tremblant, une espèce de terreur assourdie au creux du ventre. Heero…Il fallait qu'il voie Heero…vérifie que Heero allait bien…Heero allait bien…

Quatre se leva d'un bond, traversa la pièce principale en courant, se fiant uniquement à son pouvoir, suivant l'aura curieusement amplifiée du Japonais. 

Il s'arrêta devant la fenêtre. 

Duo et Heero étaient assis dans le bout de jardin qu'il y avait devant le refuge. Duo parlait avec animation et Heero écoutait avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. 

Quatre pencha un peu la tête et plissa les yeux. 

Dans le dos d'Heero, se dessinaient avec un contour flou deux grandes ailes de papillon bleues. Et Quatre était certain qu'elles n'y étaient pas la veille. Ça expliquait l'aura d'Heero. Mais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. 

Et maintenant qu'il y pensait…il y avait cette histoire de papillons-âmes qui suivaient Duo. Il fallait qu'il sache. 

Quatre allait sortir dans le jardin lorsque Duo s'arrêta soudain de parler. Il tourna la tête vers Heero, souriant, et tendit la main vers lui. Ce ne fut qu'une caresse sur la joue, simple, rapide sans être précipitée. 

Mais Heero ferma les yeux et l'accepta sans cette tension qui existait avant. Sans cette résignation. Heero n'aimait plus à contrecœur, Heero aimait tout court. 

Il rouvrit les yeux, regarda Duo, et Quatre sut soudain que tout était bien. Qu'il n'y avait pas de questions à poser, pas de justifications à demander. 

Quoiqu'il s'était passé, tout était bien maintenant, et c'était l'important. 

Quatre sourit sans trop savoir pourquoi. 

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Le petit blond leva son visage vers le regard interrogateur et calme de Trowa, lui sourit plus largement et secoua la tête. 

« Tout va bien, Trowa. Tu fais quoi, pour le dîner ? »

Dehors, le soleil commençait à baisser. Duo se leva, tira Heero avec lui. Regarda autour rapidement, et avec un sourire déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun. 

Ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre, front contre front, puis rejoignirent le reste du groupe. 

Ils avaient une guerre à gagner. 

…….

L'histoire ne se termine pas ici. Ils ont l'éternité devant eux, et leur propre histoire à écrire et se raconter. 

Ils ne seront pas toujours heureux, mais ils auront de nombreux moments de bonheur. Il y aura du chagrin aussi, de la peur parfois, de la colère. 

Parce qu'ils vivront intensément. 

Ça ne durera pas l'éternité non plus. 

Un jour ils seront fatigués d'être immortels, et choisiront de s'incarner pour de bon, pour de vrai. Duo laissera sa place à un Autre. 

Ils n'auront pas peur, car ils sauront que même s'ils vivent à une extrémité de l'univers chacun, ils se trouveront, car ils sont fait pour. Et qu'à chacune de leur réincarnation, ils seront réunis.  

C'est leur nature. 

Et c'est ainsi qu'a commencé leur histoire. 

L'histoire de la Mort et du Papillon. 

OWARI. 

Enfin terminé…^^ 

J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire quelque part en octobre ou novembre, je sais plus bien, suite à une conversation sur Messenger où l'on m'a raconté la légende du Leippya. Le Leippya est la représentation animale d'une âme malade, morte ou qui rêve, sous forme de papillon, mais pas forcément. C'est une légende des pays de l'Est, qui a apparemment un équivalent en Chine, d'où la réaction de WuFei. 

J'ai eu cette image d'un Duo avec un papillon aux ailes bleues posé sur son doigt levé. J'ai tapé le prologue quasiment dans la foulée, le reste de l'histoire est venue peu après, et si j'ai gardé l'image du papillon, c'est bien sûr parce qu'elle est belle, mais surtout pour l'idée du cocon dans lequel faire renaître Heero, et utiliser enfin la scène de sa « mort » qui me turlupinait depuis l'idée ingérable de la séquelle de Fièvre. ^^ 

Ah, et pour la petite note, la musique inspiratrice utilisée pour la Mort et le Papillon, c'est Last Impression de Two Mix, sur l'OST Best Collection de GW. Je l'ai écoutée en boucle, et j'ai même un « clip » qui y correspond. Un de ces jours j'en ferais peut-être le script. 

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette histoire ! Sur ce, je m'en vais travailler sur Ombre et Lumière (y'a pas de vacances pour les ficeurs !! lol).


End file.
